Clases de piano
by Leyla TwiCullen
Summary: Esta próximo el cumpleaños 18 de Bella Swan, así que su mejor amiga Alice quiere organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños. Entre tanto ajetreo por la fiesta, Bella decide salir a dar un paseo encontrándose con el ser que han anhelado sus mas oscuros deseos. ¿Que pasara si es invitado a la fiesta?
1. Rutina

-¡Isabella! ¡Ya son las 7:45!

Grito mi madre desde la cocina. Así que tome mi mochila y me arregle rápido el cabello en el pequeño espejo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y con un rápido –nos vemos mama- Salí de casa, dirigiéndome a la escuela en mi auto. Un Mini Cooper blanco. Había sido un regalo de mi padre en mi cumpleaños 16 hace dos años aproximadamente, pues en dos semanas será mi cumpleaños número 18.

Al llegar a la escuela todo parecía normal, mi amiga Alice saludándome desde la entrada, mientras daba pequeños saltitos con la mano levantada, Rosalie y Emmet abrazados junto al equipo de basquetbol, en el cual pertenecía el. Mike como siempre recostado sobre su auto besándose con una chica diferente a la de ayer, y la odiosa de Jessica junto con su nido de víboras… Digo…Junto a su equipo de porristas.

En su equipo estaba Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen y la capitana Jessica, las "reinas" de la escuela, como ellas mismas se decían. Todos las odiábamos, nadie de ese grupito le caía bien a alguien

Estacione mi auto en el mismo lugar de siempre, baje de él y me dirigí hacia Alice. Que me recibió con un abrazo, como de costumbre.

-Hola Alice- le dije mientras me deshacía de sus brazos.

-¡Hola Bella! ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso no dormiste? ¡Mira esas ojeras! y a ver… ¿Qué traes puesto? ¿Por qué no te pusiste el conjunto que te rega….?

-¡BASTA ALICE!- le grite, haciendo de más de una persona volteara a vernos. –Ya te he dicho que me dejes vestir a mi gusto, así me siento cómoda, no con falda y tacones….

-¡Ash! ¡Ya! Me canse de escuchar eso… mejor hablemos de lo que paso anoche. ¡Cuéntame cada detalle! - Me pidió Alice, mientras caminábamos por el corredor para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase; literatura.

-Pues no sucedió nada interesante, solo fuimos al cine- le dije sin darle importancia

-¡¿Cómo que al cine solamente?! ¡Bella! Te arregle esa cita con Jacob por que le gustas, y tu, hace unas semanas me dijiste que te gustaba… pensé que habría más acción… me entiendes ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Alice…Como se te ocurre que aria eso!...Ok! Si… me gusta, pero no es para que en una noche me tenga y al día siguiente me diga adiós.

-Hay amiga! Son buenos amigos… ya es hora que salgan y sean algo mas… ¿no crees?

Alice tenía razón, éramos amigos de casi toda la vida, y ambos nos gustábamos, pero nunca hemos sido capaces de confesarlo.

Al llegar al salón, Alice me detuvo, y volteo a verme

- Hablando de…. Mira quién te está apartando un lugar- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Jacob que me miraba y me señalaba un asiento a lado de el.

-Anda ¡ve!- susurro mientras me empujaba hacia dentro de la pequeña aula.

Las dos caminamos entre las mesas, Alice con gracia y yo con la lentitud que me caracteriza, pues no quería tropezar con alguna mochila, algo tirado por el suelo o con mis propios pies.

-Hola Bella, te aparte un lugar, espero y no te moleste- dijo Jacob mientras hacía para atrás la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme.

-Claro que no me molesta Jacob, gracias- dije mientras me sentaba, dejando mis cosas en el piso.

Alice se sentó una mesa delante de nosotros… Para poder escuchar todo lo que habláramos

Los dos permanecimos en silencio, pues ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Alice volteaba varias veces incitándome a que comenzara a hablar, pero yo me negaba, haciendo que mi pequeña amiga se molestara mucho. Eso me daba mucha gracia.

Jacob fue el que decidió interrumpir el silencio entre nosotros.

-Emmm… así que en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños 18, ¿verdad?

-Si- dije mirando mis manos inquietas que estaban apoyadas en la pequeña mesa.

-Y…. ¿no vas a invitarme a tu fiesta?

-Ammm… lo siento no voy a hacer ninguna fiesta….

-Claro que si habrá fiesta Jacob, y por supuesto que estas invitado- me interrumpió Alice saltando de su silla.

Yo la mire con rabia, pues ella bien sabía que odiaba las fiestas y más si era una para mí, pero como siempre Alice me ignoro y continúo dando detalles hasta que llego el profesor y pudo poner orden en el salón.

-En la salida te doy la invitación Jacob- dijo la duendecilla, acomodándose en su lugar.

La clase se paso muy rápido, y ya no pude hablar con Jacob. Al sonar la campana, Alice fue la primera en pararse y sacar un pequeño pedazo de papel morado de su mochila.

-Aquí esta, Jacob, esperamos contar con tu presencia- dijo mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que solo Alice podía dar.

-Ok Alice, gracias- Dijo Jacob mientras abría el pequeño sobre- Pero esta es tu dirección, ¿no?

-Sí, es que conociendo a la cumpleañera, no creo que le agrade mucho que hicieran una enorme fiesta en su casa, aparte mis padres no estarán durante todo ese fin de semana, así que… te esperamos- Dijo sonriendo y jalándome de un brazo, haciendo que tomara todas mis cosas muy rápido.


	2. Conociendo un ángel

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos. Le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Mi cabecita loca y yo solo los pedimos prestados para crear esta historia total y completamente de mía.**

* * *

La semana se paso muy rápido, entre compras y arreglos de una fiesta que yo no quería, pero mi amiga ya había repartido las invitaciones y ya no se podía hacer nada.

Llego el día lunes... solo faltaban menos de 4 días para la "gran" fiesta, la cual Alice se había encargado de hacer muy famosa, que hasta me entere que las animadoras estaban buscando invitación. Dudo mucho que les llegue.

Entre clases y los últimos arreglos de la fiesta, el día se pasó muy rápido, y todo eso me tenía muy estresada, así que decidí Salir a dar un paseo por la pequeña ciudad de Forks. La tarde era perfecta; nublada y con una ligera lluvia.

Mientras caminaba comencé a crear un plan para escaparme de esa fiesta. Era en casa de Alice, así que podría salir de ahí e ir a mi casa y poder descansar. Así Alice obtendría lo que quiere y yo también.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a una calle que no conocía. Estaba un parque, se veía muy lindo, vestido de naranja por los colores otoñales. Aunque Forks es una región muy fría y no se ven transcurrir las estaciones, el otoño era la única estación que indicaban el paso de los meses. Si no fuéramos consientes del caer de las hojas de los árboles y su tono naranja pensaríamos que siempre es invierno.

El paisaje era bellísimo, pero, lo que atrajo mi atención fue un pequeño edificio, de dos pisos donde provenía una hermosa melodía tocada a piano.

No pude resistir la curiosidad y decidí acercarme y entrar.

Estando dentro de aquel edificio, me encontré con un recibidor muy acogedor, con algunas ventanas en el fondo, un escritorio al frente, y a lado, unas escaleras, de las cuales llegaban volando hasta mí aquellas notas musicales.

Me debatía en mi interior si debía averiguar o no de donde provenía la dulce y armoniosa música. Pero al darme cuenta ya subía por la elegante escalera de madera. Al llegar me encontré con una puerta abierta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Me acerque sigilosa, abrí un poco más la puerta para poder asomar mi cabeza, apoyándome solo en un pie y entonces…. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Lo que veía era una alucinación?

Encontré sentado un ángel frente a un esplendido piano, tocando con deleite.

Mis ojos recorrieron aquel Dios, que se encontraba de perfil, tocando con delicadeza y pasión cada nota. Comencé a devorarlo con la mirada, desde un cabello sensualmente despeinado, de color broncíneo, una camisa a cuadros sutilmente abierta con una camiseta blanca debajo, sus jeans que le quedaban como una segunda piel, haciendo resaltar muy buenas partes de su anatomía, hasta sus tenis….Que aun que estaban un poco desgastados le quedaban muy bien. Sentía como de mi boca comenzaba a salir un líquido caliente, hasta que su voz sensual me distrajo.

-Disculpa, ¿no viste el letrero? Hoy no hay clases - mis ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, y la verdad no había captado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

-¿He? Ammm…-sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacarme de mi aturdimiento-Disculpe, no quería molestarlo- Dije mientras me tambaleaba sobre mi pie, no sé cómo paso que de un momento a otro tropecé y caí.

-¡Mierda! Mi tobillo- dije mientras sobaba mi pie, y en segundos sentí unos brazos fuertes tomarme por la cintura.

-¿Te duele mucho?- dijo aquel hombre extremadamente sexy acercándose demasiado a mí, haciendo que sintiera su respiración en mi rostro.

Al voltear, mis ojos se toparon con una verdadera escultura del cielo, si con su cuerpo había quedando aturdida, con su rostro casi me desmayo. Cada centímetro de esa hermosa piel blanca que adornaba su rostro me pedía a gritos una caricia, sus cejas masculinas, que se encontraban arriba de unos ojos verde esmeralda, rodeados de pestañas gruesas y negras, terminando con unos labios gruesos, rojos, besables…

-Por favor respóndeme- me pidió aquel ángel con voz preocupada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oww! Lo siento- dije aun aturdida. Sentía a mi corazón latir frenéticamente. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho.

El se levanto y me ayudo a pararme. Me llevo tomada de la cintura hasta una pequeña silla a un lado del gran piano, esa mano en mi cintura se sentía tan bien…. Cuando me ayudo a sentarme, alejo su mano de mí. Sentía la enorme necesidad de llorar, pero me contuve. Lo vi alejarse por una puerta y en segundos reapareció con un maletín de primeros auxilios.

Podía sentir a mi cuerpo despertando ante este hombre desconocido, quería besarle, acorralarlo y tomarlo hacia el sofá negro que se encontraba en la habitación. Iba a acercarme, no lo aguantaba más, necesitaba de él. Intente pararme pero el dolor en mi tobillo no me lo permitió.

-mierda –susurre sentándome de nuevo, llevando mi pie a mi rodilla.

-No te levantes, puedes dañarlo más- dijo aquel Dios reencarnado. Se acerco a mí, se incoó y comenzó a curar mi pie.

-¿Así que es doctor y músico?- dije sin pensar, al momento me arrepentí.

El me miro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, si no fuera porque sentía que me ahogaba, no me hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba respirando.

-Pues, si. Algo así, mi padre es doctor, así que he aprendido algunas cosas.-Dijo aun con su sonrisa deslumbrante, sin dejar de mirarme.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando volvió a dejar mi pie en el piso.

-Listo, ahora solo ten cuidado de no resbalar de nuevo.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me di cuenta que ya no se sentía mucho dolor.

-Gracias- dije mientras me mordía el labio. No pude evitarlo

¡Oh Por Dios! Hubiera jurado escuchar un gruñido salir de los deliciosos labios de este hombre. Me miro, como queriendo decir algo, pero cerro sus labios y sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo extendiendo su mano y al mismo tiempo creando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro de ángel… ¡Dios! ¡Se veía tan sexy!

-Bella -dije tomando su mano. Ese pequeño pero delicioso toque fue suficiente para hacer recorrer una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis bragas se empaparan, mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

Ninguno de los dos decidimos soltar nuestras manos, hasta que alguien llamo nuestra atención, haciendo que nos soltáramos.

Voltee y me di cuenta que era Tanya, una de las odiosas porristas de la escuela. Llevaba el cabello suelto, un vestido muy corto y provocativo, con unas zapatillas altísimas que aun que yo no supiera de moda, no quedaban con ese vestido.

"si Alice estuviera aquí…" pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Lo siento Edward, no pensé que estabas ocupado- dijo Tanya fulminándome con la mirada.

-No te preocupes Tanya. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy te di el día libre- le dijo Edward indiferente.

-Lo sé Ed. Yo Solo vine por algunas cosas, y también vine a ver si no se te ofrecía nada… - menciono dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y una mirada lujuriosa, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, dejando ver un escote muy atrevido.

-No Tanya gracias, puedes irte… espero que encuentres todo lo que estabas buscando.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con tono indiferente.

¡Qué bien! Edward le pedía a Tanya que nos dejara solos. Pude ver claramente como ella me miraba con odio, pero enseguida volteo a ver a Edward con su sonrisa de estúpida

–Está bien Ed, nos vemos- dijo mientras se alejaba caminando "sexy", yo comencé a reír en mis adentros, pues se tropezaba con esos tacones.

-¿Y de que das clases Edward?- pregunte para hacer algo de platica, al quedarnos solos.

-Emm…. ¿No es obvio? -Dijo con una sonrisa señalándome con la mano el hermoso piano que estaba en la habitación. Me sentí tan avergonzada al no saber lo obvio, así que intente cambiar de conversación.

-Yo amo la música de piano, cuando era pequeña, tomaba clases, pero han pasado tantos años que ya no lo recuerdo- dije con algo de tristeza en la voz, mientras me acercaba hacia el esplendido instrumento.

-Si quieres yo te enseño- al decirlo Juraría haber visto a un Edward sonrojado, y con un brillo en sus ojos angelicales.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría. Pero… no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, aparte tengo que pagarte, dime cuanto ser….

-No te preocupes - me interrumpió- estas clases serán gratis, al fin ya sabes algo, ¿no? Es solo cuestión de que te acuerdes- dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida, que desde ahora era mi favorita.

-¿De verdad?, te lo agradezco mucho- dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

No esperaba tal reacción de su parte, pues al abrazarme comenzó a bajar sus manos por mis caderas, hasta llegar al nacimiento de mi trasero, donde sentí que tuvo que detener sus manos a la fuerza. Yo hubiera querido decirle que continuara, pero decidí callar. El rompió el abrazo, y al separarnos me miro a los ojos. La mirada fue tan intensa que poco a poco íbamos acercándonos, cuando de pronto sonó su celular. Se alejo tan rápido que no supe si lo había escuchado o no maldecir.

Aun aturdida por analizar lo que había sucedido, me quede ahí estática. En menos de 2 minutos ya había terminado su llamada. Ambos nos miramos pero no pude soportar el hechizo de sus ojos, así que decidí bajar la mirada.

-Emmm…. ¿Cuándo inicio con mis clases?

-Desde mañana, ¿te parece a las 6:00 pm aquí mismo?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá.

-Claro, aquí estaré. Muchas gracias, por todo- mencione mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No hay de que- respondió imitando mi gesto.

Salí de ahí, ahora con la oscuridad de la noche sobre mis hombros, ¿Cuántas horas abre pasado con esa escultura del cielo? No lo sé, pero estoy ansiosa por que llegue mañana y comenzar mis clases.

* * *

**¡Hola! De nuevo yo, dejando el siguiente cap. Espero y les agrade. No olviden dejar un comentario ;)**


	3. ¡Estúpida porrista!

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos. Le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Mi cabecita loca y yo solo los pedimos prestados para crear esta historia total y completamente de mía.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el insistente sonido de mi alarma. Odiaba ese sonido y más cuando no había podido dormir, pues casi toda la noche estuve pensando en aquella escultura viviente llamada Edward Cullen. No podía olvidar aquel cuerpo esculpido en mármol, con esas esmeraldas verdes que tenía como ojos, deseaba verlo, en este momento deseaba tenerlo aquí, junto a mí, despertando con migo, después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero solo eran ilusiones, ilusiones estúpidas, pues sabía que nunca pasaría, así que solo tenía que esperar hasta casi el final del día, para conformarme con estar cerca de él.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro. Me levante, me duche y me vestí, con mi clásica blusa de mangas hasta lo codos, una chaqueta, jeans y mis converse gastados. Gracias a Dios mi tobillo había sanado como por arte de magia, no había dolor, solo un poco de hinchazón, pero casi no se notaba. Así que pude bajar las escaleras, sin que mi madre notara lo del tobillo y comenzara a bombardearme con un torrencial de preguntas. Tome un vaso de leche, me despedí de mi padre y Salí de casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, estacione mi auto en el lugar de costumbre, Salí de ahí y me dirigí hacia la escuela. Mientras caminaba en el patio principal, pude sentir la mirada del equipo de porristas, mientras hablaban en sus oídos unas con otras. Decidí ignorarlas y seguir caminando hasta donde Alice estaba.

-¡Hola Bella! – Dijo mi amiga entusiasmada, dándome un abrazo como siempre.

-Hola Alice, emmm…. ¿sabes porque las porristas me miraron cuando llegue?- Pregunte a mi amiga, que era la primera en enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en la escuela.

-No, la verdad, no lo sé, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada Alice, simplemente eso no es normal- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Toda la mañana se paso muy rápido, como un suspiro, pues no podía dejar de pensar en que esta tarde comenzaría mis clases con el perfecto Edward Cullen. De solo recordar su aliento en mi rostro, comienzo a sentir un intenso ardor en mi entrepierna.

Al llegar a la clase de literatura, pude ver a Jacob y Alice platicando, apostaba lo que sea, a que su plática era acerca de la fiesta.

Camine entre los alumnos, hasta llegar a un lugar desocupado que Jacob había apartado. Me senté en silencio, escuchando a mi amiga platicarle todos los detalles de la fiesta

-Bella, ya le dije a Jacob, que la fiesta será de disfraces, así que hoy iremos Rose, Emmet, Jacob tu y yo de compras – Dijo Alice dando pequeños saltos mientras aplaudía constantemente.

-Que bien Alice- trate de imitarla aplaudiendo como ella, pero al parecer mi movimientos fueron muy graciosos, pues Jacob comenzó a reír muy fuerte, Alice solo entorno lo ojos.

-Entonces…-comenzó Alice- ¿ya tienen sus citas para la fiesta?- Pregunto mi amiga, apoyando su codo en nuestra mesa, mientras miraba sus uñas, al instante voltee a mirarla, pues sabía que era lo que planeaba, al preguntar eso.

-Yo pensaba pedirle a….- comenzó Jacob volteando hacia mí, pero de pronto llego el profesor, poniendo orden en el salón. Escuche maldecir a Jacob, mientras sacaba algunos cuadernos de su mochila.

La clase, como de costumbre se paso muy rápida, al igual que el resto del día que me quedaba en la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces a las 6:00 pm, en el centro comercial, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Alice del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento amiga, a esa hora no podre ir, ¿Por qué no… mejor a las 3:30?- pregunte esperando a que accediera.

-Ok, de acuerdo, les avisare a los demás…. Pero antes dime ¿Por qué no puedes a esa hora?- puede escuchar muy claro su tono de curiosidad en la voz, tan característico de Alice.

-Pues, porque a esa hora tengo clases de piano- lo dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Tu?! ¿En clases de piano? ¡Vaya! Jamás lo hubiera pensado… algo ya me había platicado Tanya, pero no quise creerle…

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?- la interrumpí- ¿Tanya te dijo algo?, ¡Por favor dime que te dijo!- No podía creerlo, ya había ido con el chisme, la víbora esa… y Alice no me había dicho nada.

-Lo siento Bell's, te platicare que me dijo en el centro comercial, me tengo que ir. Bye- y diciendo eso, colgó.

Termine la llamada, estrujando mi teléfono en la mano. Mandando a la mierda a la estúpida de Tanya por estar creando chismes sobre mí, pues dudo mucho que solo haya dicho que fui a informarme sobre las clases.

A las 3:30 en punto escuche tocar la puerta y segundos después la irritante voz de mi amiga saludando a mi madre.

-¡¿ya estas lista?!- Grito Alice detrás de mí, dándome un gran susto, pues jamás escuche cuando entro a mi habitación.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Jamás te dijeron que debes tocar antes de entrar a una habitación?!- dije en tono molesto, odiaba que alguien entrara sin mi permiso.

-¡Ash! No seas gruñona, ¡anda! Vamos, Jacob se ofreció a recogernos a todos, ¡vamos!- dijo la pequeña, mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta para salir de mi habitación.

- No Alice- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y la encaraba- no saldré de esta habitación, hasta que me digas que fue lo que te dijo Tanya.

Alice pareció dudar un momento, pero enseguida me dedico una sonrisa.

-No fue nada importante, y además nadie creería eso.- fruncí el ceño, pues no solo con eso iba a conformarme.- Ok, solo dijo que estabas coqueteando con su jefe y que cree haber escuchado que te habías acostado con él.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso andaba diciendo por toda la escuela? ¿Qué se creía esa estúpida?

-¡Yo jamás me acosté con él!- grite molesta, casi sentía que me hervía la cabeza por el enojo. No podía negar que lo deseaba, pero no lo había hecho.

-¿Entonces si coqueteaste con su jefe?- pregunto Alice con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Bueno…. la verdad no puedo negarte que es muy guapo, y tal vez si coqueteamos, pero ¡no me acosté con él!- dije aun molesta

-¡Valla! Quién diría que si coqueteas con desconocidos- dijo mi amiga sonriendo… yo solo la ignore.

-¡Ay! Ya Alice, ¡vámonos! ¿No ya te urgía irte de aquí?- pregunte, haciendo que cambiáramos de conversación y se olvidara por completo de lo que hablábamos.

-¡Cierto! Vámonos, Jacob nos está esperando- al decir esto me tomo el brazo con demasiada fuerza, que creí me dejaría una marca.

Con un rápido- Hasta luego señora- se despidió Alice de mi madre, a mí solo me dio tiempo de mover mi mano de un lado a otro diciendo adiós.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Si alguien quiere agregarme en Facebook para saber de mis nuevas historias búsquenme como Leyla TwiCullen Fanfics ;)


	4. Ilusionando corazones ajenos

**Los personajes de esta historia no son mios. Le pertenecen a la maravillosa Señora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los pido prestados para darle vida a mis locas historias.**

* * *

Al llegar al auto, Alice me dejo el lugar del copiloto, a un lado de Jacob, mientras que en la parte trasera estaban Rose, Emmet y Alice. El viaje fue rápido, y en silencio, un silencio incomodo entre Jacob y yo, pues en la parte de atrás Emmet, bromeaba con Alice, y Rosalie, solo miraba por la ventana.

El centro comercial, era gigantesco, por dentro y por fuera. Al entrar, Alice nos repartió en grupos; Emmet y Rosalie, buscarían la música, Jacob y yo los adornos, y Alice nuestros disfraces, solo le pedía al cielo, que mi disfraz no fuera de enfermera, o algo salido de una sex shop, conociendo a mi amiga, esperaba lo peor.

Cada quien tomo su camino, Jacob y yo fuimos a diferentes tiendas de adornos para fiestas, compramos algunas cosas, como serpentinas, globos de colores, lámparas de diferentes tamaños y muchísimas cosas más, claro, siguiendo la lista que Alice nos había dado. Al terminar de comprar todas esas cosas decidimos caminar por ahí, sin un lugar fijo en mente.

-Entonces…. ¿aun no tienes pareja para tu fiesta?- pregunto Jacob, volteándome a ver.

-No aun no la tengo- dije mientras nos sentábamos, en una pequeña banca, que habíamos encontrado.

-Bueno, si qui-quieres, puedes venir conmigo- Wow! No lo podía creer, Jacob tartamudeando, valla, jamás había sucedido, el siempre decía que jamás lo escucharía hacer eso, pues confiaba mucho en sí mismo.

-Claro Jacob, me encantaría- dije con una sonrisa en los labios, claro vi como el suspiro aliviado.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos habláramos, yo miraba hacia las diferentes tiendas, cuando de pronto sentí como tomaban mi mano derecha, voltee instintivamente y note que Jacob había entrelazado nuestras manos, alce la viste y note como aparecía un brillo en sus ojos negros.

Le sonreí y él solo me devolvió la sonrisa. Paso aproximadamente una hora y media, cuando Alice nos llamo a todos para irnos. Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, yo le suplique a Alice, que me enseñara mi disfraz y ella me dijo que no lo vería hasta el día de la fiesta. Respire hondo varias veces para no perder el control, y al parece funciono pues me calme un poco.

Llegando a casa, me despedí de Jacob con un beso en la mejilla y un rápido, "nos vemos chicos" a los demás.

Al entrar a mi habitación, me deje caer en mi cama, y cerré los ojos. Comencé a pensar y relajarme… hasta que sonó la alarma de mi celular que había programado para recordarme de mis clases de piano. ¡Qué ilógico! Todo el día pensando entes momento… y cuando solo faltan unos minutos lo había olvidado por completo.

Me levante y tome un cuaderno que no ocupaba de la escuela, con un lápiz gastado en el interior de esta, por si necesitaba tomar apuntes de algo. Tome una pequeña mochila y salí de casa.

Cuando llegue al pequeño edificio una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, pues sabia quien estaba ahí dentro. Baje del auto con la pequeña mochila, entre al recibidor, y me subí las escaleras.

En cada escalón tomaba aire, pues sabía que cuando me topara con esa cara angelical, todo el aire que se albergaba en mis pulmones se desvanecería.

Subí el último escalón que me faltaba para llegar a ese pequeño salón que a diferencia de ayer, estaba todo en calma, sin una sola nota musical en el aire. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que respire hondo y toque tres veces. Al instante aquel hombre que me había quitado el sueño, haciéndome imaginar las cosas más sucias, aquella escultura del cielo apareció ante mí, abriendo la puerta.

-Hola. Pensé que ya habías olvidado tus clases- dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-No, jamás las olvidaría- dije decidida, al instante una sonrisa apareció por su rostro angelical.

* * *

Hola! de nuevo dejando un nuevo cap. Espero y les agrade. Por favor hagan feliz a esta "escritora" dejando un review. :)

Gracias.


	5. Conociéndonos

**Los personajes de esta historia, no son míos. Le pertenecen a la bellisima señora tephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos y darle vida a esta historia, sacada de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

Al entrar a ese pequeño salón, Edward tomo mi chaqueta, dejándola caer en el sofá que había a un lado.

-Y… ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?- pregunto mientras cerraba su puerta.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Recorrí con la mirada aquel lugar, tal vez por el fuerte dolor que ayer me había ocasionado en el tobillo, o por el aturdimiento que había provocado Edward en mí, no me había fijado que había algunas obras de arte, no tenían ninguna figura en especial, pero se veían muy hermosas, adornando las paredes blancas del lugar.

-Antes de empezar con la práctica, debo conocer mejor a mi alumna.

-De-de acuerdo, ¿qué qui-quieres saber?- dije tartamudeando, mientras me sentaba en el pequeño banco que había delante del piano. Aquel hombre hacia que mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia.

Una sonrisa paso por su rostro de ángel, al notar mi nerviosismo.

-Bien. Pues primero dime tu nombre completo -decía mientras caminaba hacia su sofá.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella Swan- Dije mirando mis manos inquietas, pues sabía que si me atrevía a mirar su cara angelical, no saldría ninguna palabra con coherencia de mi boca.

-Pero… el día que nos conocimos me dijiste que te llamabas Bella.

-Sí, es que no me agrada el nombre de "Isabella" es demasiado… anticuado.

El bellísimo sonido de una carcajada resonó por todo el apartamento.

-De acuerdo- Su sonrisa aun no se desvanecía.

Tomo asiento en el sofá negro que estaba justo frente a mí y comenzó a escribir en una libreta, que se encontraba a un costado.- Ahora platícame algo de tu vida.

Así estuvimos hablando durante un tiempo, me preguntaba acerca de mis padres, mis amigos, mi escuela. Acaso…. ¿era un requisito hablar de la vida privada de los alumnos para entrar a unas simples clases de piano?

"Bueno… ¿qué importa?"-pensé

Jamás me atreví a levantar la mirada. Solo me concentraba en lo que me preguntaba, forzando a mi mente y boca en contestar algo coherente.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17…bueno casi 18

-¿Casi?

-Sí, es que en unos días es mi cumpleaños 18- me hubiera encantado mirar su rostro, pero aun no me atrevía a alzar la mirada.

-¿De verdad tienes 18?... Qué bien- no sabía si me lo había dicho o hablaba consigo mismo, pero al escucharlo oír eso, levante la mirada sorprendida, ¿acaso le alegraba que tuviera 18 años?

Su vista regreso hacia mí, y una risita salió de sus deliciosos labios al interpretar mi mirada de curiosidad.

- Es que creí que eras más pequeña, yo tengo 20 años- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, ¡¿20 años esta escultura del cielo?! Yo creí que era mucho mayor que yo, no tanto, tan solo pensé que tenía 23 o 25 años…

-¿De verdad?- dije aun atónita por lo que había escuchado- creí que eras mas grande.

-¿Grande?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno no tanto, solo pensé que tenias 25…- respondí, bajando la mirada al sentir mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

No había escuchado en qué momento se levanto de su asiento, cuando sentí un delicado dedo alzar mi barbilla. Levante la mirada y me encontré con dos hermosas esmeraldas verdes mirándome fijamente, creí ahogarme, así que tuve que recordarme a mí misma que tenía que respirar.

-Te vez tan linda con tus mejillas sonrojadas- dijo en un susurro mi Dios griego.

Comencé a apretar mis manos en su lugar, hasta que sentí como mis uñas se encajaban en mi piel. Las ganas de tocar a este hermoso ángel, se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Mis manos y mis labios no aguantaban las ganas de tocar y besar cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo, haciendo que mi mente comenzara a crear imágenes de él y yo en el sofá negro, mientras hacíamos el amor, debajo de una luna brillante que comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo oscuro.

Después de unos minutos así, la causa de mis más oscuros deseos se alejo de mí, tomando de nuevo aquella libreta en la cual comenzó a escribir y después de unos minutos la guardo en una mochila gris que se encontraba en una mesita debajo de la gran ventana que había en el fondo.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana para comenzar con la práctica.

¿Mañana? Pero si apenas comenzábamos…

-¿Mañana?- pregunte triste.

-Sí, ya son las 8:30, hace media hora debimos haber terminado.

¡Vaya! Cuando estaba con él, el tiempo se pasaba volando, jamás sentí el pasar de los minutos.

-Bien entonces, nos vemos- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas- Bye- murmure al salir por la puerta para salir hacia el pasillo.

Al salir del edificio, el aire que había afuera me pego de golpe en la cara, despejándome del aturdimiento que tenia dentro. Al llegar a casa me prepare un baño de agua fría, pues el ardor que había dejado Edward Cullen en mi entrepierna no se apagaría solo.

* * *

_**Hola. Dejando un nuevo cap, veo que poco a poco va tomando fuerza esta historia.. eso me hace super feliz, jeje Gracias por los reviews y si no les molesta, dejen unos nuevos xD **_

_**Gracias ^^)**_


	6. ¿Qué me están ocultando?

**Los personajes de esta historia, no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer. Yo solo los tomo y juego un poco, dándole vida a mis locas ideas**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina comenzó con normalidad, me duche, me vestí, baje a desayunar con mis padres y salí de casa para ir a la escuela.

Llegando, Alice estaba junto con Emmet, Rose y…. ¡¿Tanya?!

-Hola chicos- los salude mirándolos extrañada.

En cuanto Tanya escucho mi voz, volteo a verme, me lanzo una mirada fría, se dio vuelta y se fue con su nido...grupo de porristas

-Hola amiga- saludo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunte deshaciéndome de sus brazos, aun atónita por lo que acababa de ver.

-Pues estamos hablando de tu….- comenzó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¡Fiesta de cumpleaños!- la interrumpió Alice, mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Con Tanya?….-pregunte incrédula

Todos intercambiaron miradas sospechosas.

-¡¿Que hacían hablando con ella?! ¿La odiamos recuerdan?

-La verdad es que….- comenzó a decir Emmett.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice - Faltan pocos días para que llegue tu cumpleaños y… hay tantas cosas que arreglar – dijo mientras jalaba de mi brazo y me llevaba hasta su auto.

-¡Espera! quiero escuchar lo que me quiere decir Emmett…- protesté

-No importa- respondió mientras tomaba mi mano aun más fuerte.

Llegamos hasta su bellísimo Porsche amarillo y comenzó a sacar muchas revistas de él.

-Mira estos adornos… ¿no te gustarían que estén en tu fiesta?-preguntaba enseñándome cada objeto de las revistas.

-Alice, necesito una respuesta… ¿qué hacían hablando con Tanya?

-¡Ash! ¡Nada! Ella se acerco para molestarnos, comenzó a decir que… que no te acerques a su jefe…emmm… sí, eso dijo.

-Sabes Alice, eres muy mala para mentir. Pero bueno, sé que no me darás ninguna respuesta, así que ya dejare de insistir- la pequeña sonrió complaciente.

¿Cree que me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente? A la hora del almuerzo interrogare a Emmett, amenazándolo con contarle a Rosalie su secretito.

- Pero dime-comencé a hablar- ¿de qué trabaja Tania con….?- corte la frase cerrando mis labios con fuerza.

Alice sonrió con malicia.

-Es su "secretaria"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire

-¿Secretaria?- pregunte tratando de ahogar una gran carcajada que estaba a punto de salir. Dudo mucho que haya un cerebro detrás de esa "cara bonita" y ¿Para qué Edward quería una secretaria?

-Sí…me entere por ahí, que estaba buscando trabajo porque no tenía dinero, encontró una vacante de "secretaria" para unas clases de piano y ella acepto.

-¿Ella…sin dinero?- pregunte de nuevo incrédula- ¡Por Dios! Todos los días, la vemos con bolsos y accesorios de Chanel.

-Pues aunque no lo creas amiga.

Yo no me tragaba ese cuento. Apostaba lo que fuera, que ella estaba ahí por que vio a mi sexy Dios griego, no por falta de dinero.

De pronto la campana de la escuela sonó, haciendo que todos los alumnos comenzaran a entrar a sus aulas.

-Bueno amiga, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- dijo recogiendo sus revistas de mis manos.

Tome mis cosas y fui a mis clases.

A la hora del almuerzo, tome una charola del mostrador, con lo primero que veía de comer y fui directamente a la mesa de los basquetbolistas buscando a Emmett con la mirada, al encontrarlo lo llame, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se acercara a mí.

-Hola Grandulón- lo salude, mientras me tomaba de la cintura levantándome en el aire. Tuve que agarrar con mucha fuerza la charola de comida para que no callera.

-¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no había podido abrazarte como ahora- dijo mientras me depositaba de nuevo en el suelo.

Emmett siempre ha sido como el hermano que nunca pude tener.

-Ven, vamos a sentaros, necesito preguntarte algo…- dije caminando hacia una mesa vacía, cerca de nosotros.

Emmett se sentó frente a mí, tomando mi Coca-Cola, iba a reclamarle, pero me contuve. Le regalaría toda mi charola de comida con tal que me diera la información que necesitaba. Moría por saber de que hablaban con Tanya en la mañana.

-Emmett, necesito que contestes algunas de mis preguntas.

-Dispara- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras daba grandes tragos a la soda.

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué hablaban en la mañana con Tanya?

Dudo unos segundos.

-Bella ¿sabías que si llego a decir algo de eso, la enana cortaría mi cabeza?-dijo dándole otro sorbo a la Coca-Cola.

-Anda Emmett, si no me dices… le diré a Rosalie tu secretito.-dije en tono amenazador.

Me miro extrañado, y enseguida trago rápidamente el líquido que tenía en la boca para que saliera una ruidosa carcajada. Mi rostro cambio de una mueca de superioridad a una incomprensible.

-Ya no me puedes amenazar con "eso" porque mi muñequita ya lo sabe- contesto aun riendo.

-¡¿Le contaste, que tu….?!

-Sí, le dije todo. Y para que sepas ella me perdono, porque no paso nada malo.

Hace dos años aproximadamente Alice y yo fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ángela. Rosalie no había querido ir con nosotros porque había tenido una fuerte discusión con Emmett. Alice y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo, de pronto nos dio sed y me ofrecí para ir por unos tragos para nosotras, cuando vi a Emmett llevarse a una chica hacia las recamaras de la casa. Lo seguí y vi que comenzaba a besarla dentro de la habitación, yo baje rápidamente y se lo iba a contar a Alice, pero sabía que llamaría a Rosalie enseguida y ella se sentiría muy mal, así que mejor mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Paso aproximadamente una hora cuando volví a ver a Emmett como si nada. Ya estando en casa le conté que lo había visto, y él me pidió que no dijera nada, y así lo hice. No se lo conté a nadie. Quise guardarlo para un momento en el que tuviera que chantajearlo, y cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad, ya se lo conto. ¡Mierda!

-¡Emmett, nos habla el entrenador!- grito Félix, un integrante del equipo, Emmet se paro rápidamente y dejo el embace de la soda, sobre mi charola de comida.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Yo no conteste, simplemente me quede ahí estática.

¿Quién podría decirme que paso en la mañana? Emmett había sido amenazado por Alice al igual que Rosalie, solo le podía preguntar a… ¡No! Jamás me acercaría a Tanya. Prefiero morir con la duda que volverme a topar con ella.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Yo otra vez :) dejando un nuevo cap. espero y les guste. Por favor no olviden dejar un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con uno :D**_

_**Gracias ^^)**_


	7. La primera Clase

**Los personajes de Esta historia, no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados un momento para jugar un poco... ;)**

* * *

El resto del día que me queda dentro de la escuela se hizo extremadamente agonizante. La curiosidad de lo que había pasado en la mañana hacia que los minutos parecieran horas.

Legando a casa solo llegue a terminar la tarea. Subí a mi habitación y encendí mi computadora. Comencé a escribir un ensayo que habían pedido en la clase de Biología. Casi se cerraban mis ojos, de tantas palabras que se debían escribir. Perdí la noción del tiempo al concentrarme en el trabajo. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 6:35

-¡Por Dios!… Edward- me levante de mi asiento en un salto. Pase un par de veces mis dedos por mi cabello alisándolo un poco. Retoque un poco mis ojos y pestañas. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a mi madre a punto de entrar.

-Hija… ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta por ahí. ¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

_¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ahora cuando Renée se preocupaba por un momento madre e hija? _

-lo siento, tengo que ir a una clase extra en la escuela- mentí

De pronto sonó su celular. Suspire aliviada. Espere a que terminara su llamada.

-Oh, ok hija. Acaba de llamarme Sue. Iremos a tomar un café, nos vemos en la noche.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí directamente a mi auto.

-Voy tarde, muy tarde- me repetía en mi fuero interno.

Por fin fuera del edificio, baje lo más aprisa de mi auto y entre corriendo al recibidor. Subí las escaleras a grandes zancadas y corrí hasta la puerta de su departamento. Respire varias veces para controlar mi respiración agitada antes de tocar. Arregle un poco mi cabello con las manos acomodando algunos mechones que estaban fuera de su lugar.

La respiración se cortó al ver una verdadera aparición celestial abrir la puerta frente a mí.

-Llegas tarde- me reprendió. Pero con notoria tristeza en la voz.

-Lo siento, tenía mucha tarea por hacer- dije aturdida por el hechizo de sus ojos.

-Bueno, no importa, ya estás aquí. Pasa- dijo dando unos pasos para atrás, permitiendo que pasara a su departamento.

-Gracias- conteste en un susurro.

- Ahora si comenzaremos con las clases- dijo cerrando la puerta- Por favor toma siento traeré las partituras de la canción que practicaremos.

-De acuerdo- dije sonriendo tímidamente, mientras me acercaba hacia el pequeño banco frente al piano.

Edward desapareció detrás de una puerta. Tardo unos segundos en reaparecer por la misma trayendo unas hojas en las manos.

-Bien, esta es la canción que practicaremos- dijo acomodando las hojas que traía frente a nosotros.

Se sentó junto a mí. Su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón.

-Comencemos.…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, lleno la habitación. La bellísima canción desbordaba dulzura cada segundo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y sentí un poco húmeda mi mejilla. Edward me lanzo una mirada rápida y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado.

-No es nada- dije limpiándome la pequeña gota de agua que vagaba por mi mentón- Es solo que me encanto la canción. Es muy hermosa.

Un destello apareció en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad te gusto?- su voz tenía un pequeño toque de asombro.

-Claro. Es bellísima. Nunca la había escuchado antes ¿Quién es el autor?

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus deliciosos labios.

-Pues… yo la compuse.

Enarque una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y la verdad…- pareció dudar unos segundos- tú la inspiraste- Bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

Yo no cabía de la sorpresa. Había compuesto esta canción… ¿_PARA MI_?

Sus ojos vagaban por el instrumento, evitando encontrarse con los mios.

Mis manos reaccionaron automáticamente, tomando su barbilla, haciendo que su mirada volviera a conectarse con la mía. Sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco.

-Gracias Edward- fue lo único que pude contestar. Me acerque hacia su rostro, quería besarlo, pero temí que no le agradara. Así que solo bese su mejilla.

Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida, haciendo que agonizara un poco mas mi alocado corazón.

-Mmm… continuemos… ¿quieres?

Sonreí ante su nerviosismo.

Continuamos practicando aquella nana que había inspirado. Aun no lo creía, ¡_Yo la había inspirado! _Y eso hizo que un pequeño chip en mi cabeza se encendiera, haciendo que me preguntara: ¿Le gusto?

* * *

_**Hola mis amadas lectoras. De nuevo yo con un capitulo nuevo. Muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews que mandan. No saben lo feliz que me hacen con uno. :D Espero recibir mas... jeje. Alientenme para continuar con la historia :)**_


	8. Pero ¡Que tonta soy!

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer. La historia si es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

Entre la escuela, los arreglos de una fiesta que no quería y mis clases de piano con Edward, los días se pasaron rapidísimo.

El viernes por la tarde, Alice estaba vuelta loca, pues aun faltaban muchas cosas de la fiesta por arreglar. Las luces que había mandado poner dentro y fuera de su casa aun no estaban listas, y tardaban 2 días en instalarlas, después le avisaron que el pastel de 5 pisos no podría estar para mañana, entre otras cosas. Era una Alice irreconocible, jamás la había visto tan estresada, trataba de calmarla, pero no accedía. Me canse de lidiar con ella, así que mejor decidí ir un poco más temprano a mis clases con Edward.

Llegue con media hora de anticipación, al llegar vi a una persona en el recibidor, acomodando unos papeles en el escritorio principal. Entonces me acerque un poco mas y pude reconocer esa cabellera rubia falsa, pues a distancia se notaban la extensiones que usaba Tanya, así que camine despacio y en silencio en el recibidor, al encontrarme con las escaleras subí de prisa. Como de costumbre toque la puerta que me dividía entre el cielo y la tierra, pero no me había dado cuenta que dentro se escuchaban voces.

En segundos abrió el ser más sensual del universo, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bella- susurro asombrado- ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no es la hora de tu clase- dijo volteando a ver el reloj de pared que tenía detrás- pero no importa, pasa, estoy con una alumna, ya casi termina su clase. Siéntate en donde desees- la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios era una de las cosas más hermosas que puede haber en este mundo

Tome su palabra y entre, fui directamente al su sofá negro, me senté y me fije en la mujer que estaba frente al instrumento. Era de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche, que me comenzaron a mirar de los pies a la cabeza.

-Bueno María, continuemos con tu clase- dijo Edward sentándose a su lado- ahora toca la melodía completa- menciono, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

La mujer comenzó a tocar con delicadeza cada nota de la canción, haciendo que el pequeño salón se llenara de música. Toda la canción le estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta que se equivoco en una nota, y si mis ojos no me fallaban, claramente vi como lo hizo a propósito.

-María, ya la hemos repasado más de 20 veces- dijo mi sexy escultura del cielo, acercándose más a ella- recuerda que después de esta nota sigue…- comento mientras tocaba las notas que continuaban.

La mujer quedaba paralizada al tener el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros del suyo. No la culpaba, yo sabía lo que se sentía. Pero odiaba la cercanía que había entre ellos. Edward seguía pidiéndole que continuara practicando la melodía, pero en cada intento siempre había un error haciendo que Edward se acercara a ella. Por fin después de un poco más de una hora de ver a la mujer babear por mi Dios griego, llego el final de su "clase". Edward la despidió como todo un caballero, abriéndole la puerta para que saliera y cerrándola cuando se fue.

-Siento mucho la tardanza- se disculpo Edward mientras me señalaba el pequeño banco para que fuera a sentarme.

-No te preocupes- respondí sonriendo.

Me senté a su lado, aturdiéndome con el olor que desprendía su tentador cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, comencemos donde nos quedamos ayer- dijo mientras me miraba.

Comencé a tocar la nana que Edward me había enseñado. La repase más de 3 veces, pues aun tenía pequeños errores. Cada cuanto tiempo sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mi cuerpo; mis mejillas comenzaban a arder al sentir esa sensación…

-Por hoy terminamos con la clase.

Lo mire con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-pero… aun no son las ocho.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero tengo que ir a una tienda, cierran 7:30, y como mi auto lo están reparando…

-Si quieres yo te llevo- lo interrumpí entusiasta.

Pareció dudar por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Edward y yo bajamos en silencio. Al salir de edificio, nos dirigimos hasta mi auto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunte mientras nos abrochábamos nuestros cinturones.

-A una tienda que está en el centro, es una tienda de trajes.

¿Trajes? ¡Por Dios! Ya imagino cómo se vería su tentador cuerpo dentro de un exquisito traje negro…

-¿Entonces me llevaras?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, claro- conteste en un susurro, sonrojándome al instante.

Edward rio un poco, ante mi distracción.

-Y ¿para qué necesitaras el traje?, bueno, si quieres contarme…-Pregunte después de algunos minutos en silencio. Moría de curiosidad, ¿acaso tendría una presentación en algún teatro?

-Emmm… tengo una cita… con mi novia- dijo en un susurro, con sus ojos fijos en algún punto frente a nosotros atravesando el parabrisas.

Mi ánimo decayó bruscamente.

-Oh, entiendo-dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza. ¡Claro! Pero que estúpida. NOVIA, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida para imaginarme que él era libre? imagino que tiene una fila de mujeres esperando por él; yo contándome entre ellas.

Llegando a la elegante tienda Edward abrió la puerta, pero antes de que bajara me atreví a hablar.

-entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo siento, mañana no podre, es mi cita.

-ah, Ok, no hay problema- dije con tristeza, pero mostrándole una sonrisa- yo también tengo un compromiso- no recordaba que mañana era mi "gran" fiesta.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes- dijo con una angelical sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de mi auto.

* * *

**¿Otra chica? jumm.. no me lo creo.**

**Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen un comentario :)**


	9. Últimos detalles

**Los personajes de esta historia, no son míos. Le pertenecen a la bellisima señora tephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos y darle vida a esta historia, sacada de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito mi madre, haciendo que pegara un salto en mi cama.

Apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, cuando creí ver un regalo en sus brazos.

-Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto, no me gusta que me den regalos…

-¡oh, vamos! ¡Ábrelo! Hazlo por tu madre, ¿sí?- dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Ahora me daba cuenta porque Renée y Alice se llevaban tan bien. Son iguales

Me senté aun dentro de mi cama, tome la caja y suspire al tenerlo entre mis piernas. Comencé quitando el gran moño rojo que tenia, después arranque muy fuerte el papel colorido que cubría la caja hasta dejarla en su color natural. Abrí el regalo llevándome una gran sorpresa, pues dentro estaba mi nueva laptop, tenía mucho tiempo que se la estaba pidiendo a mi padre, porque mi computadora de escritorio ya no funcionaba bien.

-Gracias, es muy linda- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada hija, ese regalo es de tu padre. No te lo pudo entregar personalmente por que ya se fue.

-Pero creí que se iba hasta mañana.- Susurre deshaciéndome de sus brazos.

-No hija, se fue ayer a medio día, tú estabas en la escuela, y no se pudo despedir de ti- mi padre trabaja en una empresa muy importante, así que tiene que viajar constantemente.- Pero bueno, ten- dijo entregándome una caja más pequeña- este es de mi parte.

Tome la pequeña caja, dedicándole una sonrisa a mi madre, quite la tapa y me sorprendí al encontrarme dentro un hermoso Ipad.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia, hija.- Menciono mi madre mientras me abrazaba. Separándose en segundos.- ¿Lista para tu fiesta que te está preparando Alice?- la mirada que me dedicaba en esos momentos no me agradaba para nada.

-No, la verdad no.

-Pues tendrás que estarlo, porque Alice ya está aquí para llevarte a que apruebes algunas cosas- Diciendo eso Alice salto haciendo su aparición frente a mí entrando con gracia, desde la puerta.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijo mi amiga subiendo a mi cama y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Es hora de levantarse ¡vamos! Necesito que me des tu opinión de algunas cosas, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!- sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a jalarme, haciendo que me levantara de mi cama.

Después de varios minutos teniendo a Alice a mis espaldas, vigilando lo que hacía y como me vestía pude estar lista para ir a su casa. Al llegar, su casa parecía un centro nocturno, por fuera no se notaba ningún cambio, solo se alcanzaban a ver algunas de las luces que había mandado instalar, pero por dentro cada esquina tenía un adorno. En la entrada colgaba una cortina delgada de papel de colores, conforme avanzabas en el pequeño pasillo podías encontrar lámparas de colores alumbrando el lugar, después te encontrabas con una hermosa y elegante sala, que por hoy solo había cuatro sillones blancos alejados unos de otros, dejando ver con las enormes ventanas de cristal con una hermosa vista hacia el jardín que también estaba adornado con lámparas, algunas mesas y un enorme bar en el fondo detrás de la enorme piscina.

-Wow Alice, todo está hermoso- dije sorprendida.- Gracias- abrace a Alice con todas mis fuerzas, agradeciéndole con el corazón haber hecho todo esto por mí.

- No hay nada que agradecer, lo mereces y pues a mí me encanta organizar fiestas- comento mi amiga mientras me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismos, quiero que vengas a ver la comida y elijas los postres que se servirán- al decir esto me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia su enorme y hermosa cocina blanca. Al entrar, una enorme mesa llena de pasteles, dulces, tartas y todo tipo de postres me sorprendió.

-¡Valla! Alice esta no es una fiesta para alguien que cumple 18 parece una fiesta para niños.

-¡Claro que no es para niños!- comento algo molesta- es una fiestas de disfraces, así que quiero darle un toque de Alicia en el país de la maravillas- dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a algunos panquecillos que había por ahí.

-Dime que es lo que quieres que se sirva, hay pasteles, mira este me encanto, prueba- dijo al momento de darme un pequeño pedazo del pastel en la boca, que la verdad estaba riquísimo.

-Que delicia-comente mientras saboreaba aquel dulce manjar

-O prefieres los panquecillos- dijo la pequeña mientras me alcanzaba uno.

-Alice, porque no mejor se sirve todo. Esto está delicioso

-De acuerdo- comento Alice mientras sonreía con todas sus fuerzas

-Bien pues ahora vamos a arreglar algunas cosas del jardín, ven…

Así estuvimos todo el día, de un lugar a otro, de arriba abajo, hasta que llegaron las 5:00 pm solo faltando 2 horas para comenzar la fiesta.

-Bella, sube a mi habitación y espérame ahí, llamare a Rosalie para que me ayude en arreglarte- dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia el sofá donde estaba su celular.

Al escuchar eso, trate de no alterarme, pues conocía a mi amiga y esperaba lo peor. Solo le pedía al cielo que mi disfraz no fuera de empleada domestica, gatita sexy o de enfermera. Conociendo a Alice estaba segura que mi disfraz había salido de un sex shop.

Espere ansiosa en su habitación, cuando por fin escuche su irritante voz de Alice con la voz tan linda de Rose. Llegaron juntas platicando de los adornos de la fiesta, Rose me saludo con un "feliz cumpleaños" y un abrazo. Comenzamos a platicar pero Alice ya quería vernos con nuestros disfraces así que tuvimos que ponernos en marcha.

Rose fue la primera en vestirse, su disfraz era de blanca nieves, consistía en una minifalda amarilla, no muy cortita, con un corsé azul, algo discreto y una diadema roja que le quedaba muy bien en su cabellera rubia. La segunda en vestirse fue Alice, su disfraz era de brujita, era casi igual al disfraz de Rosalie solo que este traje era negro.

-Bueno Bella, tu disfraz ya está listo…- dijo Alice mirándome, mientras salía del baño.

Tome aire antes de entrar, abrí la puerta y pase cerrándola tras de mí. Al estando dentro me tope con un disfraz de caperucita roja. Lo quite del donde estaba y me lo medí aun encima de mi ropa. La falda era muy corta, más corta que la de Alice o Rosalie. Así que lo deje en donde lo había encontrado e iba a salir de ahí, cuando me di cuenta que habían puesto seguro del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡ALICE ABRE LA PUERTA!- grite mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños cerrados- ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS ALICE!- Dije molesta.

-No saldrás de ahí, si no es con ese disfraz puesto- contesto del otro lado la duendecilla esa.

Deje de forzar la cerradura cuando me di cuenta que no había ninguna manera de salir. No tuve otro remedio que aceptar las condiciones de Alice.

Al tener puesto el disfraz, tenía que admitir que me gustaba lo que veía en el espejo, no era muy provocativo como pensé, pero me veía sexy.

-Listo Alice, ya me lo puse- grite para que me escuchara.

A los pocos segundos escuche como alguien del otro lado quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Alice y Rosalie quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al verme.

-Wow- dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

**¡Nuevo cap!. GRACIAS POR TOODOS LO REVIEWS :3 De verdad me hacen muy muy feliz con uno. **

**Gracias por leer**

**PD: a partir del capitulo 11 los capítulos se estarán haciendo mas largos.. :D **


	10. La causa de mis oscuros Deseos

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer. La historia si es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

La fiesta comenzó antes de lo planeado, pues a las 6:30 ya habían llegado un poco más de la mitad de los invitados. La noche comenzó a aparecer y las luces comenzaron a encenderse junto con la música. Los invitados bailaban y se divertían, pero yo aun no salía de la habitación de Alice. Rosalie trataba de convencerme, diciendo que había muchas invitadas con disfraces mucho más atrevidos que el mío, yo no le creía regresando de nuevo a sentarme en su cama de Alice.

-Rose, baja y diviértete con Emmett, debe estar esperándote- dije esperando a que accediera y me dejara sola. Así podía encontrar un lugar para escapar de aquí.

De pronto la organizadora de todo esto apareció ante mí, muy enojada.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- Comento mi pequeña amiga cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- Los invitados están abajo, ¡vamos! No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas.

Dude unos segundos.

-De acuerdo Alice, bajare, terminemos con esto de una vez- dije mientras me ponía de pie y respiraba varias veces antes de cruzar la puerta. Me acomode el gorro en mi cabeza de la pequeña capa que acompañaba al disfraz y Salí.

Al dar el primer paso fuera, una luz me alumbro desde un lugar desconocido, haciendo que tapara mis ojos con mis manos y una voz anuncio "RECIBAMOS A NUETRA CUMPLEAÑERA". En ese momento quería matar a Alice, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme esto?!

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran de vergüenza. Alice tomo mi mano haciendo que bajara la escalera, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mi cuerpo expuesto.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos abajo todas las personas comenzaron a cantar la típica canción de "feliz cumpleaños" mientras se hacia un camino entre los invitados, llevándome a una pequeña mesa donde había un enorme pastel, la verdad estaba muy hermoso, era de 3 pisos, blanco con cuadros de colores, parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía. Al terminar la canción unas véngalas que simulaban ser la velitas del pastel se encendieron, haciendo que me asustara. Después de ese vergonzoso momento, la música comenzó a sonar a su máximo volumen, haciendo que todas las personas comenzaran a bailar.

Pase aproximadamente una hora ahí parada, pues algunos invitados comenzaron a felicitarme, o con algunas personas simplemente platicaba. La velada transcurría de lo más normal, de pronto me di cuenta que no había saludado a Jake. Comencé a buscarlo entre la multitud, parecía haber muchas más personas de las que se habían planeado. Lo busque dentro de la casa hasta que Salí al jardín y lo encontré en el bar, que estaba muy bien adornado, con muchas personas alrededor.

Me acerque hasta "el príncipe" pues de eso venia disfrazado Jacob. Llegue a él tapándole los ojos, al instante se dio la vuelta, me miro y me dio un gran abrazo, sentí un ligero olor a alcohol pero lo ignore al instante.

Al romper el abrazo me tomo de la mano haciendo que diera una vuelta, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Te ves muy… hermosa- menciono mientras me miraba las piernas.

-¡Hey! Jacob, mis ojos están aquí arriba- dije tomando su barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

-Lo siento, es que… ¡wow!, te ves… muy sexy.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, así que intente cambiar de tema.

-¿Y cómo te parece la fiesta?

-Estupenda, ¡PERFECTA!- grito mientras se reía, parecía pasado de copas, jamás lo había visto así.

-Jacob, ¿has estado tomado?

- No… bueno, solo unos tragos, es una fiesta ¿no?

-No. Jacob, deja de tomar. No quiero que tengas un accidente de regreso a casa.

-¿Regresar a casa? –Comenzó a reír- ¡Claro que no! Me quedare a dormir contigo- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura, acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

-¡Jacob, suéltame!- Trate de deshacerme de sus abrazos pero me tenía tomada con demasiada fuerza. De pronto un hombre apareció de la nada, empujando a Jacob, soltándome al instante.

-¡Déjala en paz!- grito aquel hombre.

Jacob se molesto y se abalanzó contra él golpeándolo. Al instante "mi invitado" cayó al suelo. No tardaron en llegar muchas personas a nuestro alrededor. Aquel hombre se puso de pie golpeo a Jacob. Algunos amigos de Jake que habían ido con él, trataban de detenerlos. Lograron tomar a Jacob, mientras el pataleaba y golpeaba a sus amigos para que lo dejaran bajar.

Sam, Paul, Jared y Embry desaparecieron detrás de la puerta trasera que había en el jardín con Jacob en sus hombros. Desapareciendo ellos, los invitados siguieron con normalidad en la fiesta, algunos quedaron ahí todavía hablando de lo que había sucedido. Yo me quede estática, procesando en mi cabeza lo que había pasado. De pronto vi al hombre que de alguna manera me había salvado. Estaba de espaldas, así que llegue a él dándole la vuelta, no pude reconocerlo pues su rostro lo cubría un antifaz plateado, adornado con un fino encaje azul eléctrico muy sutil, Vestido con un elegante traje negro. Aquel desconocido era el hombre más sexy que había visto, claro, después de Edward, mi tierno maestro de piano, el ocupaba el primer lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte al ver unas gotas de sangre salir de sus labios rojos.

-Sí, gracias. Discúlpame por arruinar tu fiesta- dijo con tristeza mientras se alejaba de mi.

Le agradezco a Dios que reaccione al instante, pues lo detuve tomándolo de su brazo. El volteo su rostro mirándome con sorpresa, me acerque más a él tomando su mano, haciendo que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran.

Aquel rose, se me hizo muy familiar, y no sé de donde tome el valor, pero al sentirme tan conectada con ese ser, me acerque mucho mas a él aferrándome a su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos, sintiendo como ahora sus manos se posaban en mis caderas. Mis ojos al ver tan cerca aquellos labios no resistieron la tentación de besarlos, y así lo hice. El beso comenzó despacio, pero poco a poco comenzó a hacerse muy demandante. Después de unos minutos disfrutando del delicioso encuentro de nuestras bocas, la falta de oxigeno nos separo, pero él hizo que nuestras frentes se juntaran.

-Vamos adentro- murmuro aquel ángel con voz agitada, tomándome de la mano, mientras me guiaba hacia dentro de la casa.

* * *

**¡wow! ¿Quien sera el invitado sorpresa?**  
**Ya muchas adivinaron.. ¿no? xD**  
**ahora si viene lo bueno.. y la razón por la que es para +18 ;) jeje**

**Gracias por los reviews! y como dije, a partir del próximo cap los capítulos serán un poquito mas largos :)**


	11. Durmiendo en brazos de la luna

**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**

**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Mdame Meyer.**

**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**

**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

No me opuse a su idea. Por alguna razón mi corazón y mi cuerpo se dejarían llevar por este hombre a donde quiera que me llevara.

Pasamos desapercibidos entre los invitados que bailaban al ritmo de la música tan ruidosa. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de la casa, la cual estaba a oscuras, solo alumbraba el interior la sutil luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana en el fondo. Al cerrar la puerta, aquel hombre comenzó a besarme con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras caminábamos hacia la enorme cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Comencé quitándole el antifaz y en ese momento abrí mis ojos, pero no pude verle la cara por la oscuridad que había en la habitación. Cuando llegamos a la cama empuje a ese Dios griego de labios adictivos quedando yo encima de el. Teniendo el control de la situación moví mi mano hasta la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, en busca de una lámpara, para encenderla y poder conocer a mi sexy desconocido, pero de pronto su mano tomo la mía, haciendo que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran de nuevo.

-No me conocerás esta noche- menciono con voz entre cortada, adivinando mis intenciones- solo déjate llevar.

Diciendo esto cambiamos de posiciones quedando yo debajo de el. Comenzó besando mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos en su trayecto, mientras sus manos subían por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi pequeña falda, la cual desapareció al instante. Mis manos no podían estar quietas teniendo a esta escultura conmigo, así que comencé desabrochando el saco negro aventándolo fuera de el. Después continúe desabotonando su camisa blanca encontrando un hermoso torso desnudo, que no dude en ningún momento en acariciar su delicada piel.

Sus labios en mi cuello hicieron que comenzara a gemir descontroladamente. Lleve mis manos a su cabello, tomándolo con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo había deseado hacer esto "caperucita"- menciono aquel desconocido, sintiendo el aliento de una sonrisa suya sobre la piel erizada de mi cuello.

No pude responder a eso, pues enseguida me levanto haciendo que me sentara a horcajadas en sus piernas, mientras deshacía el nudo de la pequeña capa del disfraz. Comenzó a besar mis labios con demasiada fuerza, después desabrocho mi corsé, dejándome completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Al sentirme expuesta intente cubrirme pero sus labios en mis pechos me lo impidieron, haciendo que sintiera un enorme placer. Sus labios se movían con maestría en mis necesitados pechos haciendo que gimiera muy fuerte. Poco a poco subió por mi torso hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios, los cuales esperaban ansiosos un beso suyo. Mi cuerpo cada vez quería sentir más acción así que fui haciéndome para atrás atrayendo sus labios conmigo, haciendo que de nuevo quedara el encima de mí.

Lleve mis manos a mis pantis, las cuales sentía que comenzaban a estorbar, cuando de pronto unas manos invasoras me detuvieron. Creí que ya no quería continuar.

-Déjame hacerlo- susurro

Comenzó bajándolas despacio, sin prisa, dejando mi piel ardiendo en cada roce.

Yo no quería ser la única desnuda aquí, a si que baje mis manos hasta sus pantalones, deshaciéndome de ellos muy rápido, sintiendo su dureza más cerca de mi piel. Mis manos reaccionaron automáticamente, metiéndose dentro de los bóxers de este hombre acariciando aquella exquisitez, que cada vez se hacía más grande. De pronto su mano saco la mía de donde estaba

-¿Ansiosa?- pregunto divertido, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos al lóbulo de mi oreja.

-No sabes cuánto- mencione en busca de sus labios.

Mis manos reaccionaron rápido, desasiéndose de ese pedazo de tela que en este momento estorbaba demasiado. Teniendo aquella escultura celestial en total desnudes pude sentir a su más que listo miembro, haciendo que me humedeciera mucho mas.

Aquel desconocido, era muy tierno en sus caricias, sus toques suaves me excitaban cada vez más. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza separo mis piernas y me prepare para recibirlo. Con sus dedos hurgo un poco en mi centro, haciendo que me humedeciera aun más, si eso era posible. Sentí su dureza entre mis piernas listo para entrar.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto.

No le conteste, simplemente comencé a besarlo, con todas mis fuerzas, terminando con un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior. Eso fue suficiente para que de una sola estocada penetrara en mí, haciendo que saliera una lágrima de mis ojos, pues era mi primera vez.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado.

No respondí, ni me moví durante unos segundos, mientras el dolor se convertía en una inmensa necesidad de más fricción. Comencé a mover mis caderas haciéndole saber que estaba lista para comenzar y al instante lo entendió, pues inicio un suave vaivén haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera en llamas. Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos, haciendo que gimiera muy fuerte. Mis manos comenzaron a hacer pequeños rasguños en su espalda al sentirme cada vez más cerca del clímax. Los gruñidos de mi sexy desconocido hicieron que llegara al éxtasis, a los pocos minutos llego con migo.

Aun encima de mí, me dio un tierno beso en los labios, después salió, tirándose a un lado. Me acomode a un costado.

-¿Puedo saber quién eres?- Las palabras salieron por si solas. Pero me alegro haberlo preguntado. Moría por saber quién era aquel hombre que me había hecho tocar el cielo.

Dudo unos segundos.

-Creo que no es necesario saber quién soy. Solo disfrutemos de lo que resta de esta noche, y después continuemos con nuestras vidas, como si no hubiera pasado nada- susurro con tristeza.

Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, ¿Por qué no quería decirme su nombre? Ya me había entregado a él, lo único que pedía a cambio era saber quién era.

-¿Al menos me dejas hacerte algunas preguntas?

Pareció dudar de nuevo durante un momento.

-De acuerdo, solo 3 preguntas.

-Bien, emmm….

No sabía que preguntar primero, había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza para hacerle a este hombre.

-Bueno la primera, ¿te conozco?

-Si

-Segunda…

Corte la frase y me mantuve callada durante unos minutos.

-¿Si…?- pregunto.

-No, nada, olvídalo- respondí con vergüenza.

-Vamos, pequeña caperucita- susurro seductor en mi oído - ¿Qué quieres peguntarme?

Me estremecí ante sus palabras.

-Bueno emmm…

-¿Si…?- volvió a preguntar mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Haciendo que cerrara mis ojos.

-¿Eras virgen?- susurre con timidez.

Comenzó a reír. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Te doy la oportunidad que me preguntes lo que quieras, no lo sé, algo para que adivines quien soy ¿y me preguntas eso?- dijo aun riendo.

- Si, es solo que quiero saber si yo era la primera mujer con la que….

-Sí- me interrumpió, ahora con voz seria - eres la primera y la única mujer con la que he estado de esta manera.- dijo aquel Dios llevando su dedo a mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara en la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al saber que él tenía la misma experiencia que yo.

-Bueno, la tercera….

-Recuerda que es la última- dijo mi escultura celestial.

-Lo sé, la tercer pregunta es… ¿te volveré a ver?- Rogaba al cielo que la respuesta fuera un sí.

Mi angelical invitado pareció dudar de nuevo, formulando una respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Si- respondió decidido

Fue lo último que escuche salir de sus deliciosos labios adictivos, mientras me acomodaba para poder dormir sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Te amo – susurro aquel hombre celestial, mientras besaba mi frente.

Quise contestarle, pero el sueño me venció.

* * *

**ooooh! Cap. hot jejeje. Espero que les guste mi nuevo ****y mejorado __****Disclaimer** xD Por favor mandenme muchos muchos mucho reviews. Díganme ¿les gusto la primera vez de Bella? ¿La odiaron? Opiniones por favor :)

**Gracias por leer**


	12. Enfrentando realidades

**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas. **

**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Mdame Meyer. **

**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y **

**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía. **

* * *

Desperté a los primeros tenues rayos de sol, haciendo que abriera mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome desnuda con una sabana color rosa sobre mi espalda. Me levente aun dentro de la enorme cama sintiendo a mi cabeza dar vueltas. Recordé lo que había sucedido anoche, a mi querido desconocido y sus adictivos besos. Pero me encontraba sola en la habitación.

-Como pude ser tan estúpida- me reproche- entregarme al primer hombre que veía.

Recargue mis brazos sobre mis rodillas tapando mi cara con las manos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Cómo es que pude creer en sus palabras?

No podía creer que me había entregado a un desconocido. Maldito alcohol, las copas que había tomado anoche hicieron muy bien su efecto en mí.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?- volví a reprocharme- Pero ya paso, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado- menciones resignándome, así que limpie mis lagrimas, y me dispuse a bajar de la cama, cuando de pronto sentí entre mis manos un pequeño pedazo de papel.

Mire aquella hoja doblada a la mitad, y pude ver que tenía algo escrito "_**Para mi querida caperucita**_", decían unas elegantes letras escritas a mano. Me decidí abrir aquella nota, sorprendiéndome con lo que decía:

"_**Hola amor.**_

_**Discúlpame por no quedarme a dormir contigo hasta el amanecer, pero alguien podía entrar y descubrirnos. Ya había arruinado bastante tu fiesta con el espectáculo que cause con tu novio, como para hacerte pasar por otra vergüenza encontrándonos juntos.**_

_**No quiero que pienses que solo fue una noche de pasión…esta noche descubrí lo que es el amor en su totalidad.**_

_**Sé que tienes novio, pero no puedes negar que eres solo mía, y yo tuyo.**_

_**Espero ganarme algún día tu corazón.**_

_**Te amo"**_

De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a acariciar mis mejillas, al leer cada línea de esa nota. En realidad me amaba aquel ser desconocido, no había sido "una noche más", me amaba y yo lo amaba a él, con todo mi corazón.

Estruje esa nota contra mi pecho, cerrando mis ojos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ahora, tenía una misión. Encontrar a ese ángel que me amaba, pero ¿Quién era? Según recordaba, había dicho que si lo conocía, y que lo volvería a ver de nuevo… pero ¿quién?

Me quede pensativa durante unos minutos, de pronto escuche ruidos en la casa, así que me levante de ahí envuelta en la sabana, y me dirigí hacia el baño de esa habitación. Me duche y me envolví en una toalla y camine de puntitas hacia la habitación de Alice. Gracias a Dios aun dormía, así que saque la muda de ropa que había llevado, pues mi madre me había dejado estar todo el fin de semana con ella. Me lleve mi ropa hacia la otra habitación y me vestí.

Con más claridad del día, me di cuenta que en el suelo de la habitación resaltaba algo brillante, me acerque a ese objeto. Una lágrima y una sonrisa aparecieron en mi rostro; era el antifaz de mi querido invitado. Lo mire por unos segundos recordando lo que había pasado, recordando cada roce y caricia de aquel ángel. Después de unos minutos lo lleve hasta la mochila que había llevado guardándolo dentro.

Salí de la habitación, encontrándome con una casa limpia, ¡vaya! Si que habían trabajado bastante las empleadas domesticas. No había rastros de ninguna fiesta.

Me dirigí hasta la cocina, pues mi estomago comenzaba a pedirme algo de comer. Al entrar me encontré con Alice, que ya estaba desayunando, aun en pijama.

-Buenos días Alice- dije mientras me dirigía al refrigerador, tomando la caja de leche y sirviendo un poco en un vaso.

-¿Aun estas aquí? Creí que ya habías regresado a casa, ayer ya no te vi en toda la noche.

-Lo siento All´s, es que tuve… algo que hacer.

-¿Algo que hacer con tu…. Invitado sorpresa?- pregunto mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes de el?- pregunte con sorpresa mientras daba largos sorbos de leche

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Toda la fiesta estaba pendiente del show que hicieron Jacob y el. Y también me di cuenta del "besote" que se dieron- dijo haciendo que sonara como una palabrota. -Después vi, como te llevaba hacia las recamaras de arriba, ¡cuéntame que paso!

Sentí como mis mejillas se comenzaban a poner rojas como tomates, así que me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia el fregadero, haciendo como que lavaba mí vaso.

-¡Oh por Dios!- comenzó a gritar Alice- ¿paso lo que pienso que paso?

-No sé que pienses Alice- dije aun "lavando" mi vaso.

De pronto Alice se encontró a un lado de mí, mirándome.

-¡Cuéntame cada detalle!

-¡No Alice! Es privado

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!- comenzó a gritar la pequeña, mientras daba pequeños saltitos constantemente.

Sus movimientos me dieron mucha gracia, y comencé a reír.

-Bueno al menos puedes contarme como estuvo- comento un poco mas clamada.

-Bueno… ¡fue estupendo! ¡Maravilloso!- dije rindiéndome ante su entusiasmo.

-¡Qué bien amiga!- dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba- Pero… se cuidaron, ¿verdad?- se alejo de mí y me miro a los ojos muy seria.

-La verdad, creo que no- susurre pensativa- Bueno Alice luego me acompañas con el doctor, para que me revise y me diga si no hay… ningún problema.

-Ok…

-Pero regresando al "tema"- hice pequeñas comillas en el aire- no sé quién es, ese invitado sorpresa ¿tú sabes algo Alice?

-Ammm… ¿no sabes?- pregunto en tono sospechoso, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-No…. Alice ¿me estas ocultando algo?

-¡Claro que no amiga!, emmm…tú no te preocupes ya lo veras, muy pronto… bueno yo digo- menciono sonriendo. –Bueno, vallamos con el doctor y después de compras, hay que aprovechar que hoy estarás todo el día con migo, ¡vamos!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? cortito.. pero ya ver un poquito mas largos... pero con bastante suspenso... bueno tal vez no mucho xP**

** Por favor manden muchos muchos mucho reviews. jijiji**

**Gracias por leer 3**


	13. Regalando oportunidades

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Mdame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Alice me llevo con su ginecólogo para que me revisara si había algún problema. Gracias a Dios no lo había, pero me advirtió que usara protección, para que no ocurriera nada inesperado.

Después llegamos al centro comercial en el auto de Alice, apenas iba a salir, cuando ya tenía a una ansiosa Alice esperándome.

-¡Vamos!, no quiero que nadie gane el hermoso vestido que está en la tienda principal, ¡vamos!- diciendo esto, Alice cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con ella, hasta la entrada principal.

Llegando a la tienda que quería, no dudo ni un segundo entrar, yo decidí sentarme en una de las bancas que estaban cerca, mientras veía las diferentes tiendas, a los 5 minutos salió con más de tres bolsas en cada mano.

-Alice, ¿sabías que es una enfermedad comprar cosas que no usas y solo guardarlas en tu armario?- dije aun sentada.

-No es una enfermedad, ¿sí?- dijo molesta mientras se acercaba a mi- es solo una emergencia

-¿Emergencia? Es obsesión- dije divertida al tenerla ya a mi lado.

-¡Claro que no! Es una emergencia, por que ayer no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños, mira te compre esto- menciono mientras extendía una de sus bolsas hacia mí.

-Alice, sabes que…

-Sshh! Cállate y ábrelo- ordeno la pequeña, con un brillo en sus ojos.

No tuve otra opción que hacer lo que me decía, tome la bolsa que me estaba entregando, suspire y la abrí. En el interior me encontré un hermoso vestido violeta, lo tome y lo alce mirándolo con deleite.

-Wow, es hermoso Alice, gracias.

-Ves como si te gusto- dijo Alice mientras me sonreía.- Ahora busquemos unos zapatos- al decir esto, me tomo de nuevo el brazo, con demasiada fuerza.

Recorrimos varias tiendas, y en todas Alice se compraba un par. Caminamos durante casi media hora en busca de los zapatos correctos para mi nuevo vestido, hasta que llegamos a una tienda muy linda, de color rosa, ahí Alice se quedo estática como una niña pequeña al mirar su muñeca favorita, pues encontró en uno de los mostradores, un hermoso par de zapatillas negras, adornadas con un delicado y fino camino de pequeños diamantes que estaban desde la punta hasta el final del zapato. Alice entro decidida al lugar y pido a la empelada que se los mostrara, al tenerlos en sus manos, la pequeña quedo pasmada, observando tan hermosa artesanía.

-Me los llevo.

-Pero Alice… ¿ya viste el pecio?- su precio sobrepasaban los 500 dólares.

-No te preocupes por el dinero- dijo mientras entregaba a la cajera una de su tantas tarjetas de crédito que llevaba en su cartera.

La empleada los envolvió en su caja y se la entrego a Alice, que al instante me los entrego a mí.

-Te quedaran preciosos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice.

Salimos de ahí, y nos dirigimos hasta una pequeña tienda de postres, teníamos mucha hambre. Entramos y pedimos nuestra comida, yo ordene una malteada de fresa y un helado de fresa, Alice ordeno una malteada de chocolate con un pedazo de pastel.

La comida llego rápido y comenzamos a comer, cuando de pronto apareció Jacob con Paul, le hice señas a Alice para que volteara y lo mirara, pero eso fue suficiente para que Jacob volteara a verme. Su mirada vagaba hacia un punto detrás de mí, entonces sus ojos se centraron en mi.

Trate de ignorarlo, pero se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-¿Bella?

Suspire frustrada.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- dije indiferente, mientras revolvía con el sorbete la malteada.

-Bella, de verdad discúlpame. Me deje llevar por el alcohol, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de mi.

-No lo sé Jacob, lo que hiciste, estuvo muy mal- comente enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpear a mi hermoso ángel?

-Lo sé, jamás debí propasarme contigo- al instante lo mire.

-¿Qué intenciones tenias con migo?, ¿he? Pero no me refería a eso Jacob.

-Lo siento es que… espera, entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡No Jacob! explícame que intenciones tenias, ¿querías llevarme a la cama?, ¿no es así?

-No fue mi intención que pensaras eso- dijo aun en su asiento, tomándome de la mano- quería pedirte que fueras mi novia. Desde la vez que Alice organizo nuestra cita en el cine quería pedírtelo. En la fiesta, Embry me dijo que tomara un poco para tener valor y así lo hice, solo que me pase de copas…- todo comenzó a decirlo muy rápido hasta que capte unas palabras clave que había dicho.

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpí- ¿querías que fuera tu novia?

¿Quería que fuera su novia? Pero, anoche mi corazón y mi cuerpo se lo entregue a alguien más, no negaba que apreciaba a Jacob, pero amaba a otra persona.

-Sí, y si me lo permites quisiera preguntarlo ahora con mis cinco sentidos- dijo poniéndose de rodillas- y enfrente de todas estas personas- grito, haciendo que todos los clientes del lugar nos miraran, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Isabella. Te he querido durante toda mi vida, y me agradaría mucho que fuéramos más que amigos así que…. ¿serias mi novia?

Todo quedo en silencio, esperando a que diera una respuesta, volteé a mirar a Alice, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras daba unos sorbos a su malteada. Sentía la mirada y la presión de las personas, así que tuve que aceptar.

-Sí.- mencioné indiferente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al instante Jacob me alzó en brazos, con todas las personas aplaudiendo. Cuando al fin pude estar en el piso, mire a Alice que tenía una mano en su barbilla, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

-Me haces tan feliz Bella.-dijo Jacob sonriendo

Yo solo le sonreí.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?- pregunto emocionado.

-Lo siento Jake, tengo que regresar a casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo nos vemos mañana, pero en la tarde no te libraras de mí.

-Si Jacob, nos vemos- tome mis cosas, pague la cuenta y jale a Alice del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Jacob me detuvo y me beso. Tal vez antes de probar los labios de mi invitado, hubiera sentido algo con el beso de Jacob, pero lamentablemente solo sentí unos labios carnosos estamparse contra los míos.

-Te amo- menciono con un brillo en los ojos.

-Yo igual- respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

Alice y yo caminamos en silencio hasta el auto. Ya dentro mi amiga exploto.

-¡¿Qué pensabas al decirle que si?!- dijo enojada, nunca la había visto así

-Alice, entiende, estábamos en un lugar público, sentía mucha presión….

-Blah, blah, blah- comento la pequeña, mientras encendía su auto. -¿Sabes lo que sentirá…?- iba a continuar pero se detuvo apretando sus labios.

-¿Quién Alice?- pregunte curiosa.

-Nadie, no me hagas caso.

* * *

**Ohh! ¿Que esconde Alice? ¿Adivinan? *O* jejeje**

**Por favor no olviden dejar un review :3**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	14. Entregándome a ti

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Mdame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

El camino fue en silencio. Jamás en mi vida había tenido un viaje con Alice callada. Llegando a casa iba a despedirme de ella, pero volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado, así que decidí salir con mis bolsas y en cuanto cerré la puerta del auto arranco y se fue.

Entre a casa y enseguida me hablo mi madre.

-¿Eres tu Bell's?

-Si mamá- grite mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me tumbe en mi cama a llorar, me sentía tan mal. No quería lastimar a Jacob, sabía que me amaba, pero yo ya no sentía nada por él, ahora mi corazón lo tenía aquel hombre desconocido de mi fiesta. Sin mirar su rostro o conocer algo de él me enamore total e incondicionalmente.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, Alice estaba molesta con migo, y no sabía por qué. Llame a Rosalie, pero no contestaba. No tenía a nadie. No podía estar encerrada en casa, pensando en las cosas que me pasaban, así que mejor limpie mis lagrimas y baje de mi cama, Salí de mi habitación y me despedí de mi madre, diciéndole que daría una vuelta, Salí de casa y me subí a mi auto. Estaba conduciendo sin un lugar fijo para llegar. Inconscientemente, llegue hasta la calle donde estaba el pequeño edificio de mis clases de piano.

Me estacione y baje del auto. Tenía que estar junto a él. En su compañía me sentía segura, completa y con valor para enfrentar lo que sucediera. Entre al edifico, subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, así que tome el valor para abrir la puerta y al instante me encontré con lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron haber visto. Era Edward durmiendo en su sofá negro. Me acerque, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, me senté en un pequeño espacio que había junto a el, y me aventure a acariciar su hermoso rostro. De pronto mis ojos se concentraron en una mancha morada a un lado de sus deliciosos labios, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado…

-¡Por Dios!- dije al momento que me levantaba, y daba pasos hacia atrás, enseguida Edward se despertó, sentándose en su sofá.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo aun con un poco de sueño, pero con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Edward, ¿qu-qué te paso en t-tu labio?- decía nerviosa, mientras sentía como mis ojos se nublaban de lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Se toco la zona donde se encontraba la pequeña mancha morada, y enseguida me miro.

-Bella, yo… puedo explicarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, yo solo me quede ahí estática, no podía creerlo.

-¿Explicar que Edward? ¿Que tu….?- decía a punto de llorar.

-Bella, lo-lo siento-me interrumpió, deteniéndose en seco levantando levemente las manos.- discúlpame si crees que te use, soy un… total y completo imbécil, jamás debí haber ido….- Al decir eso, sus hermoso ojos, comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, deseaba correr a sus brazos y decirle que no se sintiera mal, que yo lo amaba con el corazón desde que lo vi por primera vez, deseaba decirle que anoche, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, jamás me sentiría lastimada. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Entiendo tu silencio- dijo dándome la espalda- si lo deseas puedes retirarte- susurro limpiándose con el antebrazo una lagrima que vagaba por su barbilla- te agradecería que no regresaras, no quiero sufrir viéndote, sin poder expresarte mi amor.

Mi cuerpo se movió inconscientemente caminando hasta el. Hice se diera vuelta sobre sí mismo, haciendo que me encarara.

-Edward Cullen, ¿crees que sería capaz de no amarte, después de haberme dado la mejor noche de mi vida?- dije mientras subía mis manos a su cuello, pegándome demasiado a él. Una sonrisa angelical apareció en su rostro, mientras rodeaba mis caderas con sus brazos.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Desde el primer momento- conteste decidida.

Mordí mi labio inferior al ver los suyos tan cerca.

- No te muerdas el labio Bella, me tientas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Al instante sus labios deliciosos se estamparon contra los míos, que lo esperaban ansiosa. Sus labios eran tan adictivos. El beso que Jacob me había dado en el centro comercial, no se comparaba para nada en este nuevo roce de mis labios con los de Edward. Nadie podría igualarlos.

Poco a poco llegamos hasta el sofá, donde hice que tomara asiento. Yo me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta que traía, y yo, ahora sabiendo que mi Dios griego, mi hermosa y perfecta escultura del cielo era el hombre que me había hecho ver las estrellas anoche podía concentrarme en lo que hacía, podía desnudarlo con el deseo que le tenía a Edward y no a un desconocido.

* * *

**Capitulo cortito.. pero al fin el reencuentro :3**

**Ahora si prometo que el próximo cap sera mas largo :)**

**Saludos :)**


	15. Te amo

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Mdame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Sus manos entraron bajo mi blusa, sintiendo como se erizaba mi piel ante su tacto. No aguantaba las ganas de verlo desnudo a la luz del crepúsculo, así que le quite su camiseta blanca, dejando ver sus bien formados músculos, comencé a tocarlos con delicadeza mientras subía mis manos hasta su pelo broncíneo.

-Sera mejor que esta vez si te cuides- susurre entrecortadamente.- Aun soy muy joven para ser madre…

-No te preocupes- me interrumpió con la respiración agitada- Ya tengo todo preparado- susurro sonriendo con malicia.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitarme la blusa dejando deliciosos besos en cada pedazo de piel expuesta que encontraba. De pronto se levanto conmigo en brazos, haciendo que rodeara sus caderas con mis piernas. Sin dejar de besarnos, camino unos pasos, hasta que sentí como chocábamos contra una puerta, no sé como lo hizo, que abrí mis ojos y ya estábamos dentro de una hermosa habitación, con una gran cama detrás de nosotros. ¿Edward vivía aquí? No tenía tiempo para preguntárselo, pues enseguida me recostó sobre la hermosa cama, y se acomodo encima de mí, repartiendo deliciosos besos sobre mi cuello. Baje mis manos hasta sus pantalones, desapareciéndolos al instante sintiendo su dureza más cerca de mi piel. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas deshaciéndose de mis jeans junto con mi ropa interior, poco a poco comenzó a bajar por mi vientre, dejando un camino de deliciosos y húmedos besos, haciendo que salieran de mis labios gemidos débiles y roncos.

-¡E-ed-dward!- prácticamente grite al sentir como abría mis piernas y posicionaba su lengua en mis pliegues.

-Exquisita- menciono.

Su lengua se movía con maestría, haciendo que me excitara hasta el límite, nada ni nadie me había preparado para lo delicioso que se sentía… ¡Dios! parecía que en cualquier momento moriría de placer.

- Edward- dije entre gemidos.

Añadió dos dedos y sentí como mis músculos se contraían haciéndome sentir el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Pero necesitaba de él, así que jale de sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos, atrayendo sus adictivos labios hacia mí. Me deshice de sus bóxers que cubrían su perfecto miembro, baje mis manos hasta su gran "amigo" y comencé a estimularlo, mientras me deleitaba con sus sensuales gruñidos que se ahogaban con nuestros besos. Con una fuerza increíble logre darnos la vuelta, quedando ahora yo encima de el. Con esta posición Edward subió sus manos a mi espalda deshaciéndose de mi sostén, quedando completamente desnuda. Comencé a bajar por su cuello, besando y mordiendo cada pedazo de él, deleitándome la mirada con las pequeñas marcas que dejaba en el camino. Baje por su pecho y los músculos bien formados de su abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte de su anatomía que mas deseaba.

Al ver que su miembro estaba completamente firme y dispuesto, no resistí la tentación de pasar mis uñas de arriba abajo, tomando su excitado miembro entre mis manos.

-Ummm….-escuche sus jadeos y sentí humedecerme mucho mas.

Acerque mi boca poco a poco y comencé a chupar con maestría el inicio de su perfecto miembro, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba la base. Pase toda mi lengua por la punta, escuchando como Edward comenzaba a decir incoherencias preso del deseo.

-Sabes tan bien- dije en un susurro.

-Eres mi Diosa- susurro entrecortadamente.

Continúe saboreando aquel dulce manjar, moviendo mis labios por todo su miembro, entonces me atreví a dar un pequeño mordisco, sintiendo como se tensaba al instante, estaba muy cerca de su liberación, cuando de pronto Edward me tomo, quedando debajo de el, penetrándome de una sola estocada.

Enseguida comenzó un suave vaivén, que no tardo hacerse cada vez más rápido. Los gruñidos de Edward hacían que me excitara cada vez más.

-Ohh…Ed…-dije entre gemidos, sintiéndome cada vez más cerca del clímax.

-Be-bella- dijo Edward, exhalando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones cuando rasguñe su espalda.

Ambos gemimos al unisonó al liberarnos, terminamos totalmente agotados, con nuestros corazones latiendo totalmente frenéticos.

Aun dentro de mí, beso mis labios con delicadeza, salió y se tumbo acomodándome muy cerca de el.

-Te amo- susurro extremadamente sensual.

-No más que yo- respondí con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, escuchando como nuestros corazones comenzaban a tomar su ritmo normal.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije al pensar en un detalle que no me había dado cuenta.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la fiesta?- la duda me consumía por dentro, yo jamás había mencionado la fiesta frente a él.

Dudo unos minutos.

-Una amiga tuya me invito.

-¿Amiga mía? ¿Es acaso una mujer un poco pequeña de cabello negro, corto y con una voz…irritante?- pregunte para afirmar lo que pensaba

Comenzó a reír, era un sonido maravilloso.

-mmmm…si- dijo aun riendo por mi descripción.

¡Alice! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué….? ¡Jamás me dijo nada!

-Me las pagara…- dije para mí, al instante sentí un delicado dedo alzar mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara.

-¿Estás molesta con ella porque me invito?- la frase que dijo fue simple, sencilla, pero el tono fue adolorido.

-No es eso… simplemente me molesta que no me haya dicho nada.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues no deberías estar enojada con ella, bueno… yo le agradezco demasiado- dijo mientras se dibujaba una angelical sonrisa en su rostro.

Con su dedo aun sosteniendo mi barbilla, hizo que nuestros labios se juntaran en un delicado beso, que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más apremiante. Comenzaba a posicionarse de nuevo sobre mí, cuando de pronto se escucho el timbre de mi celular del otro lado de la habitación.

-Ed-edward, mi teléfono…- susurre entrecortadamente.

Se quito de encima mío a regañadientes. Salí de la cama, con una sutil sábana blanca cubriéndome. Cruce la puerta y me acerque hasta el sofá donde estaba mi chaqueta, dentro sonaba la melodía de mi celular.

-¿Diga?- pregunte al contestar la llamada, no tuve tiempo de ver quién era.

-¿Bella? ¿En donde estas? ¡Tu madre y yo te hemos buscado por horas! ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de las diez llamadas que hice?-decía Alice desesperadamente.

-¿Diez?- dije sorpresivamente mientras me quitaba el teléfono de mi oído, y veía la pantalla. Exactamente era diez llamadas de Alice, con doce mensajes y llamadas de mi madre. Al ver la hora me di cuenta que eran las 9:45 había llegado aquí cerca de las 7:00 pm…casi tres horas acompañada de mi Dios griego…

-¡Bella!- grito Alice

-Lo siento, emmm… no se preocupen, ya voy para allá…solo estaba, haciendo algunas cosas- dije mientras sonreía. Estaba haciendo cosas muy deliciosas…

-¿Cosas?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos - me tendrás que decir cada detalle mañana en la escuela, o si no, jamás te volveré a hablar. Bueno le avisare a tu madre, Bye.- Diciendo esto colgó.

Termine la llamada, guardando mi teléfono. Me dirigí hasta la habitación de Edward, deteniéndome en seco al encontrarme con una escultura celestial, acostada cómodamente con las manos en su nuca y una colcha dorada cubriéndolo hasta la cintura.

-¿Ya debes irte?- pregunto mirando hacia el techo, con tristeza en la voz.

-Si- conteste mientras me acercaba acomodándome de nuevo junto a él. Bese sus adictivos labios, mientras mi mano subía hasta sus cabellos broncíneos. De pronto sentí sus manos tomarme por la cintura. De nuevo estaba a punto de posicionarse sobre mí, cuando tuve la fuerza suficiente para terminar el beso.

-Te amo- dije en un susurro, alejándome de él con una sonrisa. El se quedo estático y me miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Salte de la cama, y comencé a recoger mi ropa del suelo, dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, al salir me encontré con Edward que estaba sentado sobre la cama. Tenía puesto solo sus pantalones, encontrándose desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mostrando sus bien formados músculos. No pude resistir la tentación, así que me acerque a él, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo bese con desesperación, mientras el apretaba mi cintura contra su cuerpo, haciendo que quedáramos mas pegados. Después de unos minutos, la falta de oxigeno hizo separarnos.

-Te amo- susurro

Sonreí complaciente.

- yo te amo mucho mas- conteste, mientras observaba como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me quite de encima, levantándose Edward conmigo. Salimos de la habitación, tome mi chaqueta y Edward su camisa, bajamos tomados de la mano, hasta mi auto. Me despedí de él con un rápido beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos- dije mientras me subía y Edward cerraba la puerta, como todo un caballero.

* * *

_***w* capi. SUPER HOT :3**_

_**Creo que este capitulo esta un poco mas largo ¿no? bueno... espero y les guste :D**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	16. Un compromiso sin valor…

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Desperté con el sonido de mi alarma a todo volumen, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había encontrado al hombre que me había robado el corazón. Sus labios y el exquisito olor de su cuerpo inundaron mi cabeza, haciendo que comenzara a tocar las zonas de mi cuerpo donde había rozado su delicada piel.

Alguien llamando a mi puerta me saco de los pensamientos tan deliciosos que comenzaba a tener…

-¿Bella? ¿Hija? ¿Ya estas despierta?- pregunto mi madre abriendo la puerta

-Sí, acabo de despertar- conteste sonriendo- ¿Por qué?

-Es que Jacob está afuera, dijo que venía por ti, para llevarte a la escuela.

¿Jacob vino por mí? ¿Por qué…? ¡Claro!… no recordaba que era su novia.

-Ah- dije indiferente- dile que ahora bajo.

-¿Eres su novia?- pregunto emocionada mientras se acercaba a mí.- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?

-No lo sé, tal vez olvide contártelo- dije bajando la mirada.

-Bueno se ve que es un buen chico… muy guapo…- dijo lo ultimo mordiéndose el labio.

-Ok mamá, ya entendí, ahora bajo.

Renée salió de mi habitación mientras yo saltaba de la cama viendo que ya eran las 7:30, una hora más tarde de la que suelo despertarme. Me duche y vestí lo más rápido que pude con mis clásicos jeans, una sudadera y mis converse.

Al bajar me encontré con Jacob hablando con mi madre.

-Hola Jake.

-Hola, ¿lista para irnos?

-Claro- conteste con una sonrisa.

Jacob se despidió de mi madre, mientras ella me hacia una seña con la mano levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Salí de casa con Jacob detrás de mí, fuimos hasta su auto y subimos a él. Estaba acomodando mi cinturón de seguridad, cuando de pronto sentí los labios de Jake estamparse contra los míos.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti- dijo sonriéndome mientras arrancaba su auto.-Ya tengo todo preparado para esta tarde, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Jake, no es un no, pero es un no puedo, a las seis de la tarde tengo que salir- no pensaba explicarle más a fondo o decirle que iría a ver al dueño de mis oscuros deseos.

-De acuerdo- dijo inconforme- dejare que vayas a donde tienes que ir, con la condición que me permitas llevarte.

-De acuerdo- susurré indiferente, sabía que no ganaba nada con discutir con él, pues al final ganaría.

Llegando a la escuela, estaciono su auto en el lugar habitual de Jake, bajamos y al estar juntos me tomo de la mano, caminando así entre los alumnos, que algunos nos miraban y susurraban unos con otros. Llegando a la entrada principal, no vi a Alice esperándome como acostumbraba, pero decidí ignorar ese detalle entrando a la primera clase.

Al entrar me encontré con mi pequeña amiga que miraba hacia la ventana.

Cuando Jacob y yo llegamos a nuestra mesa, me solté de su mano y me dirigí hacia Alice.

-Hola- dije sonriendo.

-Hola- dijo fríamente, sin voltearme a ver.

-Alice, ¿Qué te sucede? Yo soy la que debería estar molesta contigo.

-¿Por qué?, Yo no he hecho nada malo y no he lastimado a nadie como tú.

-Alice… ¿de qué hablas?...

-Me molesta que estés con Jacob, mientras ilusionas a otra persona que te ama mucho mas- contesto enojada.

-¿Otra persona?...

Estaba a punto de contestarme cuando Jacob me llamo.

-Ve con tu novio- dijo Alice mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Me di la vuelta regresando a mi lugar, encontrando a Jacob con algunos de sus amigos.

-¿así que ya eres la señora Black?- dijo Embry al ver como Jake tomaba mi mano.

-Emmm… si, supongo- conteste con voz casi audible.

La clase paso rápida como el día en la escuela. Trate de hablar con Alice a la hora del almuerzo y en las demás clases que tenia con ella, pero en todas me ignoro. Jacob me llevó a casa diciéndome que nuestra cita era a las 4:30, y a las seis en punto me llevaría a mis clases, no quise decirle de que, por que sabía que comenzaría a investigar.

Entre a casa dirigiéndome inmediatamente a mi habitación. Tome mi celular y llame a Alice, teniendo la esperanza de que me contestara.

La llame más de cinco veces, pero en ningún momento contestó. Avente el teléfono a mi cama, fastidiada de que ignorara mis llamadas y mejor comencé a arreglarme para la cita con Jacob. Mi primera y última cita con él, no quería ilusionarlo demasiado, esta tarde le confesare el motivo por el que tuve que aceptar ser su novia.

A las 4:30 en punto escuche tocar la puerta, enseguida baje y me despedí de mi madre, al abrir me encontré con Jacob, que al verme me beso.

-Hola- me saludo emocionado.

-Hola- dije indiferente pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Caminamos hasta su auto, subiéndonos a él, Jake me tomo de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte después de varios minutos en silencio.

-Al cine–respondió con una sonrisa

-Ok

El camino se hizo muy largo, escuchando a Jacob contarme algunas de las cosas que había hecho este verano con su familia, yo solo miraba por la ventana las pequeñas pero lindas casas de la ciudad.

* * *

**Oh no no no no Bellita... ¡¿Por que no le dijiste a Jacob que terminaran?! asshh! ¬¬´me estas haciendo enojar...**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Próximamente nuevo fic :3**_


	17. Me canse de esta farsa

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Al llegar, bajamos del auto, tomo mi mano de nuevo y entramos.

Revisamos que películas había, el la tuvo que elegir, pues noto que yo no le prestaba demasiada atención cuando comenzó a decirme los nombres. Fuimos por nuestra comida, Jacob ordeno dos paquetes jumbo de palomitas para ambos, yo aparte pedí una Coca-Cola. Entramos a nuestra respectiva sala y nos acomodamos en los últimos lugares.

La función comenzó y yo empecé a agarrar grandes puñados de palomitas al igual que Jake. La película transcurría y en ningún momento capto mi atención ya que las culpas y los remordimientos a cada instante asaltaban mi cabeza.

Jacob no perdía oportunidad para besarme, sintiéndome mucho más culpable aun por jugar con Jacob y traicionar la confianza de Edward. Me sentía sucia, porque con Edward no parecía que tuviéramos "algo" solo parecía que iba a buscarlo para costarme con él, y con Jacob solo parecía que lo buscaba para pasar un buen rato como mi mejor amigo.

La película termino, y Jacob y yo salimos en silencio dirigiéndonos a su auto, al entrar, revise mi teléfono, y me di cuenta de la hora.

-Jacob, ya son las 6:30, llegare tarde con…. A mis clases- dije corrigiéndome al instante. Edward debe estar esperándome.

-De acuerdo, dime donde es.

Iba dirigiéndolo en el camino, hasta que llegamos. Se estaciono frente al edificio.

-Gracias Jake, y no te preocupes por venir por mí, yo le llamare a Alice, ya que saldremos de compras.- no quería decirle que tal vez tardaría unas horas más estando con Edward….

-¿Pero no estaba molesta contigo?

¡Mierda! Se había dado cuenta de lo distanciada que esta Alice conmigo.

-No Jake- mentí- ya arreglamos las cosas- dije sonriéndole.

Jacob se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta.

-Gracias por todo Jake- susurre abrazándolo. Me solté de sus brazos enseguida y vi que Jacob mantenía la mirada fija en una de las ventanas del edificio, trate de seguir su mirada, pero me tomo de mi barbilla y beso. Pero no solo fue un simple beso en los labios, fue intenso, pues él comenzó a hacerlo así. Trataba de negarme pero él fue más fuerte.

-Te amo- dijo entrecortadamente.

Yo solo le sonreí forzadamente.

Me libre de sus brazos que me tenían tomada de la cintura y me dirigí al pequeño edificio, entre y enseguida subí las escaleras. Estaba la puerta de su departamento entreabierta, así que pase sin avisar. Encontré a Edward pegado a su ventana, dándome la espalda.

-Hola.

-Hola- dijo fríamente

Me acerque a un lado de él, encontrándome con la escena más triste que había visto en mi vida, tenía su mirada triste, sus labios en una expresión agonizante y su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte intrigada.

-No, nada. Solo tengo que soportar ver como tu novio te besa frente a mí, sin poder hacer nada.- dijo acorralándome contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza.

-Ed-dward…yo… yo no- decía nerviosa, su exquisito olor y sus labios tan cerca hacían que perdiera la coherencia de mis palabras.

-Eres mía- dijo decidido mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cadera, pegándome mucho mas a él.

-Edward, yo solo te amo a ti…. Estoy con el porqué….- pero sus labios me callaron. El beso fue intenso, tan delicioso que sentí como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Después de un rato la falta de oxigeno hizo separarnos.

-Eres solo mía- repitió entrecortadamente juntando nuestras frentes.

- solo tuya, Edward- conteste tomándolo de sus cabellos broncíneos. Enseguida me beso fieramente levantándome unos centímetros del suelo, me aferre a su cuello haciendo que me cargara mientras enredaba mis piernas sobre sus caderas, llevándome hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

.

-Te amo- susurre mientras me acomodaba en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Yo te amo mucho mas, princesa- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

Mientras descansaba en su pecho, las culpas comenzaron a rondar por mi cabeza, no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba aclarar esto, ahora. Estaba traicionando a Jacob, porque aun que me doliera con el tenia una relación y con Edward…con Edward ¿exactamente que hacia? ¿Solo venia a acostarme con él?

-Edward, exactamente ¿Qué somos?- pregunte mientras alzaba mi cara, queriéndome encontrar con sus ojos.

Enseguida me miro con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?

Hay mi dulce y tierno maestro de piano. Lo amaba con el corazón, quería decirle que fuéramos amigos, novios, amantes…. lo que él me permitiera ser en su vida.

No conteste, simplemente subí mis manos a su cabello y lo bese haciéndole sentir todo el amor que sentía por él, hasta que rompió el beso y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- pregunto de nuevo con un brillo en la mirada.

-Edward, yo te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, pero…

-No te pediré ninguna explicación- me interrumpió- se que tienes novio y no eres libre para estar conmigo, como algo mas- dijo triste.

-No Edward- proteste- No soporto esto, mañana mismo hablare con Jacob y le diré que terminemos, que yo no lo amo como a ti.

¿Pero para que esperar hasta mañana? Le podía hablar ahora mismo, y mañana ya le explicaba mejor. Empecé a buscar mi teléfono con la mirada en la enorme cama, cuando tomo mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara.

-No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras- dijo con tristeza

-No Edward, es algo que quiero hacer. No quiero hacer mi papel de la novia perfecta con Jacob, y después venir aquí contigo. ¡No Edward! ¡No soporto engañarte! Quiero una relación contigo. Que salgamos y me tomes de la mano cuando vallamos al cine, sin escondernos, sin culpas. Quiero que seas tú el que me bese cuando te despidas al llevarme a casa….

Iba a continuar diciéndole todo lo que mi corazón quería decirle, pero sus deliciosos labios me callaron al estamparse contra los míos.

-Necesito terminar con eso- dije juntando nuestras frentes.

Me levante de la cama, envuelta en su sabana tome mi ropa y me fui corriendo al baño. Saliendo de ahí Edward ya vestido me esperaba del otro lado de la habitación, junto a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Claro- dije sonriendo- gracias.

Salimos del edificio, y nos dirigimos hacia su auto; un bellísimo volvo plateado.

Para mi desgracia el camino fue rápido, casi no pude disfrutar de los últimos minutos que me quedaban con él. Tenía que esperar hasta mañana en la tarde para poder verlo de nuevo.

Le pedí que me dejara unas casas antes de la mía, pues mi madre podría ver su auto y al entrar podría comenzar a fastidiarme con preguntas.

-Gracias- susurre mientras lo tomaba de su cuello acercándolo a mí, para besarlo.

Nos separamos y Salí del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. Camine hasta mi casa, cuando de pronto sentí vibrar mi celular en mi pantalón. Lo saque y vi que era Jacob.

-Hola jake

-Hola amor, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya saliste de tus clases? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Emmm… no gracias Jake, ya estoy en casa.

- mmm… bueno entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Seguro.

-De acuerdo, 7:30 estaré ahí. Te amo.

-Ok, Bye Jake- diciendo eso colgué. No quería ilusionarlo, con palabras como "yo también te amo" o "nos vemos amor" sabía que así lo lastimaría más, pues no se lo diría de corazón.

* * *

**ooohh Bellita.. Bellita estas jugando con fuego. Mmmmm.. no lo se.. pero siento que algo sucede .-. bueno.. lo veremos mas adelante ;)**

**Gracias por leer**


	18. Delicioso amanecer

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en que le diaria a Jacob. Debían ser palabras que no lo lastimaran, pero que lo hicieran entender que lo que ahora sentía solo era aprecio y cariño por él. No niego que en algún tiempo si lo llegue a amar, pero ahora eso cambio.

Salte de mi cama, sorprendiéndome con la hora, eran las 5:45 de la mañana, ya no podía dormir, así que mejor me duche, me vestí y baje a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar. Fui directamente al refrigerador, tome la caja de leche y serví un poco en un vaso. Comencé a pasear por la cocina, dirigiéndome hacia una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle. Abrí la sutil cortina que la cubría y mire como aparecían los primeros rayos del día.

De pronto sentí unos brazos fuertes tomarme por la cintura

-Hola- susurro una sensual voz cerca de mi oído.

-¿Edward?- dije volteando atónita- ¿Qué haces aquí?- De pronto vi una herida arriba de su ceja, parecía reciente.

-Vine a verte.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo entraste? Y ¿Qué te ocurrió Edward?- pregunte rozando con mis dedos la zona lastimada. Cerro lo ojos ante mi contacto.

-Mmm… digamos que la ventana de tu habitación no es muy segura y no es nada, tuve un accidente.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y dejaba delicados besos en el.

-¿Mi habitación? ¿Entraste por ahí? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo haces eso? Mi casa es de dos pisos ¿Cómo subiste? Y ¿Qué tipo de acciden...?

-Haces muchas preguntas- susurro divertido acercando sus labios a los míos. Comenzó besándome despacio pero sus manos empezaron a entrar debajo de mi blusa, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Subí mis manos hasta su cuello, aferrándome más a su cabello. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos llegando hacia acá.

-¡Edward escóndete! Ahí viene Renee- dije entrecortadamente.

-No nos descubrirá - susurro bajando sus labios hacia mi cuello.

No podía pensar racionalmente. Mi madre cada vez más cerca y los labios de Edward debajo de mi oído no eran una buena combinación. Reaccione oportunamente tomándolo de su mano y jalándolo hasta una de las puertas que salían al comedor, ahí había otra puerta hacia el jardín y ahí podía salir de nuevo hacia las escaleras principales. Mi casa es un laberinto.

Subí rápidamente hasta mi habitación jalando a Edward conmigo. Estando de nuevo arriba cerré la puerta y al instante Edward comenzó a besarme con desesperación.

-Edward… a-aquí n-no….Renée… podría s-subir….- decía entrecortadamente mientras caminábamos hacia mi cama.

No contesto y mejor comenzó quitándome la remera. No estábamos preparados cuando de pronto caímos en la cama, quedando el encima mío. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, así que yo comencé desabotonando su camisa hasta encontrarme con su bien formado abdomen. Mis brazos lo tomaron por la espalda pegándolo mucho más a mí.

Comenzamos a desnudarnos poco a poco quedando solo con nuestra ropa interior. Sus labios eran tan adictivos que me olvide de donde nos encontrábamos y de que en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien. Las caricias de Edward tan excitantes que hacían que comenzara a gemir sin control, pero gracias a sus deliciosos besos se ahogaban en mi garganta, haciendo que nadie nos escuchara.

Con una fuerza increíble hice que cambiáramos de posiciones quedando ahora yo encima de el. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro acercándolo al suyo, comenzamos a besarnos aun mas desesperadamente, de pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, llegando a mis hombros, comenzando a posicionar sus brazos en mi espalda, buscando el broche de mi sostén.

Lo desabrocho con maestría, y lo alejo de mí con delicadeza. Una de mis manos que estaban acunando su rostro, bajo por su pecho, descendiendo hasta su parte más sensible. Comencé a tocarlo por encima de la tela, sintiendo como se tensaba al instante, sin dejar de repartir deliciosos besos por mi cuello. Mi mano subió hasta el elástico de sus bóxers negros, metiéndose dentro, ahora sintiendo aquella exquisitez en su total naturaleza, de pronto comencé a escuchando los gruñidos de Edward, mesclados con mi nombre en susurros.

Saber que yo era la persona que hacía que salieran esos sonidos de él me excitaba aun más.

Su mano tomo la mía de donde estaba e hizo que el quedara de nuevo encima de mí.

-Me vuelves loco- susurro entrecortadamente.

Yo sonreí complaciente.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas, tomando el elástico de mis pantaletas. Iba descendiéndolas lentamente, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta.

Nos miramos alarmados.

-¿Bella? Hija, ¿ya estas despierta?- pregunto mi madre del otro lado, tratando de abrir la puerta, Gracias a Dios tenía el seguro puesto.

-Eh… si mamá estoy en el baño. En unos minutos bajo.- trataba que mi voz pareciera lo más relajada posible.

-De acuerdo hija, recuerda que no quiero que llegues tarde.

-aja- respondí agitada.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta escuchar a mi madre bajar el último escalón.

Edward me miro, yo le regale una sonrisa incitándolo a seguir.

Quito la ultima prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo con total devoción, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba ante su tacto. No supe en qué momento el se quito su ropa que de pronto se posiciono sobre mí, sintiéndolo exquisitamente desnudo. Hurgo un poco en mi centro, con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que me mojara mucho más.

Jale de su cabello, acercando su rostro al mío para besarlo apasionadamente, en ese momento me penetro de forma salvaje, haciendo que gimiera my fuerte. Creí que me había escuchado mi madre, esperamos unos minutos, pero no se escucho que alguien viniera, así que continuamos con nuestro "asunto". Comenzó lentamente, disfrutando de cada movimiento pero no tardo mucho para que comenzaran a ser más fuertes y veloces sus embestidas.

Nuestros cuerpos chocaban rítmicamente, hasta que llego el momento de nuestra liberación. Edward cayó agotado sobre mí, besándome tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo- susurro.

-No más que yo- respondí sonriendo.

* * *

**Uuuuuuhh! quiero un despertar así... jijijijji y ¿Que le habrá pasado a Edward? pobrecito.. yo me ofrezco a curarlo :3 jejeje Jummm.. es muy sospechoso... ya veremos :D **

**Gracias por leer. **


	19. Perdí a mi mejor amigo

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Después de unos minutos comenzaba a besarme de nuevo. De pronto escuche el timbre y enseguida la voz de Jacob.

-Edward, tengo que irme a la escuela…-dije tratando de incorporarme.

-No vallas… quédate con migo- susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que de mis labios saliera un gemido involuntario.

-Edward, tengo que ir… perdóname, lo recompensare…mmmm…el fin de semana, ¿te parece? Todo un día juntos- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Todo el fin de semana?- pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí. Renée saldrá a ver algunos de sus familiares hoy por la tarde, llegara el lunes a medio día y mi padre no está por cuestiones de negocios… así que puedes venir, si quieres… tendremos la casa para nosotros solos- dije con una sonrisa picara.

Edward sonrió y me beso tiernamente.

Me solté de sus brazos y comencé a vestirme, al igual que el.

Me dirigí hacia el baño para cepillarme el cabello y retocarme un poco, de pronto unos brazos fuertes me tomaron por la cintura.

-Que tengas un lindo día en la escuela, nos vemos en la tarde….- susurro en mi oído. Me di vuelta y envolví mis brazos en su cuello, acercando su rostro para besar sus deseables labios.

-¡Hija… Ya llegaron por ti!- grito mi madre desde el recibidor.

-¿Quién vino por ti?- pregunto Edward separándose de mí.

Respire por un momento, pues sabía que no le agradaría saber de quién se trataba.

-Jacob- solté de repente. Al instante se tenso.

-Amor, yo solo te amo a ti, hoy terminare esa estúpida farsa que tengo con el- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¡Isabella!- Grito mi madre.

-¡Ya voy! Solo unos minutos…-respondí

-Te espero en la tarde- dijo con tristeza en la voz pero mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- respondí, mientras veía como salía por mi ventana, saltando hacia un árbol que había justo enfrente, tomándose de las ramas más gruesas, llegando hasta el suelo, donde me miro por última vez.

Cerré la ventana de mi habitación y tome mis cosas, baje y encontré a Jacob hablando con mi madre. Al verme Jake se levanto del sofá y vino directamente hacia mí, tomándome de la cintura.

-Gracias por todo, señora, nos vemos luego- dijo Jacob despidiéndose de mi madre mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

Estando dentro, pude ver por el retrovisor el auto de Edward, pero enseguida Jacob me hablo, distrayéndome de lo que estaba viendo.

-Amor, ¿te parece si por hoy no vamos a la escuela y mejor, vamos por ahí?- pregunto mirándome de una forma extraña… ¿acaso era deseo?

Mire sus ojos por unos segundos pero una mancha un morada cerca de sus labios llamo mi atención.

-Jake ¿qué te ocurrió?- pregunte señalándole el pequeño moretón.

Se toco la zona lastimada.

-Una pelea que tuve anoche con un imbécil….- su voz se había vuelto hostil unos minutos- Pero olvidemos eso, mejor respóndeme, ¿quieres faltar a la escuela hoy?

-Jacob, ya no puedo soportar mas todo esto… no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero tengo que decirte la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas cielo?- pregunto tomando mi barbilla.

-Ya no quiero continuar con esta farsa Jake. Ya no puedo ser tu novia, porque yo… ya no te amo….- Dije mirándolo a los ojos, enseguida pude ver como su mirada se llenaba de tristeza y odio.

-¡¿Qué no me amas?!- grito, y comenzó a reír amargamente-¡es por culpa de ese estúpido de Cullen, ¿no es así?!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos…. ¿Cómo sabia de el? Seguro Alice le dijo algo.

-Contéstame- grito de nuevo- no me equivoque ¿cierto?

-Quien te dijo de él- respondí en un susurro, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- vi como sus manos tomaban el volante con una fuerza inhumana, creí que en pocos segundo arrancaría un pedazo

-Jacob, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, no quiero perder tu amistad….-comencé a decir mientras sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir.

-Se arrepentirá- murmuro

-¡No! por favor, por favor no le hagas daño- Al instante volteo su mirada hacia mí.

-Sal de mi auto- ordenó

No conteste, simplemente obedecí. Baje del auto y enseguida Jacob arranco y se fue.

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, sentí a mis piernas perder fuerza, si no hubiera sido por unos brazos fuertes que me tomaron por la cintura hubiera caído.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Edward.

-Edward… Jacob no quiere verme nunca más… he perdido a mi mejor amigo…-dije refugiándome en su pecho.

-Ven, vamos hacia el auto- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia su volvo, abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar, la cerro al estar adentro y en segundos ya estaba junto a mí.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto tomando mi barbilla.

-Termine con él, le dije que ya no lo amaba, pero que quería seguir siendo su amiga… entonces dijo que era por culpa tuya….- al instante su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

-¿Te conoce?- pregunte entre sollozos.

Volteo su rostro y tomo el volante como lo había hecho Jake, pensé que en cualquier momento lo destrozaría.

-Bella, ya es tarde… Si no te llevo ahora a la escuela podrían ponerte una falta.-Contesto después de varios minutos.

-Edward… ¿Se conocen?

-No…-respondió y segundos después sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo deshacerse de algún pensamiento- ¿aun quieres ir a la escuela, o prefieres quedarte en casa?

-Quiero ir contigo- respondí mientras me acercaba a él, lo tomaba del brazo y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Se donde ir- respondió en un susurro, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

**Wow ¿ya estamos en el capitulo 19? aun no me lo creo.. jejeje Bueno.. al fin terminaron! fiu! Espero que Jake no haga nada... imprudente :S y... ¿a donde llevara Edward a Bella? :O ¿Cuales son sus teorías? :)**

**PD: si quieren saber mas sobre mis próximas historias. En mi perfil [de en FF] encontraran el enlace para unirse a mi grupo de Facebook. :D**

**Gracias por leer.**


	20. Un nuevo paraíso

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

No despegue mi cabeza de su hombro en ningún momento, sentir su olor hacia que me olvidara de todos mis problemas. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos cuando de pronto sentí mi teléfono vibrar, mire la pantalla y me di cuenta que me llamaba Alice… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme después de haberle contado a Jake sobre Edward y haberme ignorado durante varios días?! Desvié la llamada, apague mi teléfono y lo guarde en mi mochila.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo conduciendo Edward, que de pronto alce mi cabeza y note que estábamos en medio del bosque y a lo lejos se veía una hermosa cabaña.

-Llegamos- dijo Edward con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunte asombrada.

-Es una pequeña cabaña que mis padres me regalaron. Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

-Es muy hermosa - dije mirándolo.

Bajamos del auto y yo comencé a caminar hacia la hermosa casa.

Mientras me acercaba hacia la entrada principal, admiraba cada centímetro de tan hermosa estructura. Era una cabaña de dos pisos, con unos pequeños escalones para llegar a la entrada, a un lado de ella se encontraba un bellísimo sofá blanco, o más bien un columpio, pues estaba sujeto al techo, frente a él, habían demasiadas flores, desde rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes, entre muchas otras.

-Es hermosa- dije mientras subía los pequeño escalones.

-Espera a verla por dentro- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nos acercamos a la entrada principal y de una de las bolsas de su pantalón saco una llave plateada, la metió en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

Tenía razón, la estructura por fuera no se comparaba a como estaba decorada por dentro. Entre con cuidado, recorriendo con la mirada el hermoso y espacioso lugar. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el piso estaba acolchonado por un suave plano de madera. En algunos lugares de las paredes tenían una cálida madera oscura y mosaicos de piedras en otras, la chimenea de la esquina tenía los restos de un pequeño fuego. Estaba amueblada con electas piezas, ninguna hacia juego con la otra, pero armonioso al mismo. Cada uno de los sofás que acompañaban la habitación eran muy contemporáneos, mientras que el librero adecuadamente abastecido en contra de la lejana ventana me recordaba a un set de película Italiana. De alguna manera cada pieza encajaba con la otra haciendo juntas un gran rompecabezas tridimensional. Había algunas pinturas en las paredes que llegue a reconocer una de mis favoritas, "Priceless", todas eran originales, sin duda, pero parecía pertenecer aquí, como el resto. Era un lugar donde cualquiera podría creer que la magia existía.

-Adelante, ve a revisar- dijo Edward, viendo mi entusiasmo.

Pase hacia una de las puertas y me encontré con la cocina y el comedor igual de hermosos y coordinados. Sibí al segundo piso encontrándome con más de 4 puertas, en cada una había una habitación, pase a una de ellas, era de color blanca. Era aun más hermosa que las demás.

-Wow- susurre, mientras habría la ventana, encantándome con una hermosísima vista.

Estuve varios minutos ahí, cuando escuche a Edward llamarme. Baje rápidamente. Al estar abajo un delicioso olor lleno mis pulmones. Me deje llevar por tan exquisito aroma, hasta que llegue a la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto mientras picaba algunos vegetales.

-Sí, gracias- dije sorprendida, mientras me sentaba frente a una barra que había en el lugar.

Pase varios minutos viendo a Edward cocinar, todo lo hacía tan… perfecto.

-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras depositaba un plato frente a mí.

Mire lo que había servido y enseguida se me hizo agua la boca. El platillo parecía sacado de una revista. Tome una porción, lo lleve a la boca y si, estaba en lo correcto… era delicioso.

-mmm…esta delicioso- dije mientras tomaba otra porción

Sonrió tan sexy que estaba a punto de dejar la comida a un lado y correr a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente.

Se sirvió un poco y se sentó junto a mí.

-Y… ¿hace cuanto tiempo te regalaron esta casa tus padres?- pregunte para hacer algo de platica.

-La tengo desde mi cumpleaños 18, les dije a mis padres que ya quería independizarme, así que me dieron esta casa, pero yo ya tenía otro departamento en la ciudad- me miro de reojo con una sonrisa picara.

-Donde das tus clases- pregunte para afirmarlo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Aquí solo vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

-Es muy hermosa Edward, de verdad.

-La casa fue decorada por mi madre, Esme. Ella toma cualquier excusa para remodelar. Este lugar había estado abandonado desde hace varios años….- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera recordando algo lindo.

Al terminar de comer, me levante, tome su plato que también estaba vacío y los lleve hacia el fregadero. De pronto sentí sus manos tomarme por la cintura.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, yo los puedo lavar.- dijo depositando delicados besos en mi cuello.

-Edward yo quiero ayudar. Además no creas que soy una niña consentida, y que no sabe hacer nada.

Sonrió levemente mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi mejilla, empecé a lavar los platos y vasos que habíamos ocupado. Al terminar me seque las manos y fui hacia la enorme sala donde estaba mirando el televisor.

-Hola- dije divertida mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios.

Me senté junto a él y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro.

Miramos la tv por un rato, de pronto su voz sensual me distrajo.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí todo el fin de semana?- pregunto con un brillo celestial en sus ojos.

-Claro, me encantaría- dije sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa se congelo cuando me centre en la realidad.

-Necesito una cuartada. Para que no se preocupen y no comiencen a buscarme.

"Pero… ¿a quién rayos le llamarías?"- pensé en mi fuero interno.

Si mi madre se enteraba que no estaba en la escuela y que pasaría todo el fin de semana con mi "maestro de piano", me mataría, Emmett, ¡claro que no! Es un chico; y Renée pensaría lo peor, Alice… ¡No! Después de lo que hizo… pero ¡Rosalie!

-Tu celular está aquí- dijo señalando mi mochila a un lado de el.

Tome mis cosas rápidamente, Salí de la cabaña y comencé a buscar mi celular. Me sorprendí que aunque estábamos en medio del bosque, había muy buena recepción para mi teléfono. Llame a Rosalie, al tercer timbrado contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¿Rose?, Hola, amiga necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Bella? ¿En donde estas?, ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela? ¿Tu nov...

-Rose, por favor- la interrumpí- el lunes te cuento, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-De acuerdo, pero el lunes me cuentas todos los detalles.

-¡Claro! Y te lo agradezco muchísimo amiga, mira lo único que te pido es que llames a mi madre y le digas que pasare todo el fin de semana contigo, por favor, es lo único que te pido.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo la llamare, pero recuerda que el lunes me das TODOS los detalles.

-Si amiga, ¡Gracias!- diciendo eso colgué.

* * *

**Oh que lindo... una cabaña para ellos solos :3 ¡hermoso! jejejeje y ¿que le habrá querido decir Alice... jumm.. hay Bellita.. ¿por que no contestaste? xP Ojala Jake no planee nada.. me estoy preocupando :S**

**Saludos :D ¡Gracias por los reviews que mandan! :3**


	21. Por fin… solo para él

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Entre de nuevo a la casa y me recosté a un lado de Edward.

Ahora sin ninguna preocupación disfrutamos de toda la tarde juntos; mirando los diferentes programas, platicando de su pequeña pero hermosa cabaña y enseñándome a cocinar algunos postres. La tarde se paso rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta el sol ya estaba ocultándose.

Decidimos ver una película que habíamos escogido, preparamos palomitas y algunas sodas, haciéndonos sentir como en un cine. Me acerque lo más que podía a Edward, disfrutando de su compañía. En algunas ocasiones tomaba una de las palomitas, la ponía en mi boca y se las daba a Edward, haciendo que sus deliciosos labios se estamparan contra los míos para tomar el diminuto maíz.

En cuanto la película termino, Edward apago el televisor y me miro con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Que ahora ya no tienes novio- Dijo con un tono pícaro en la voz.

Ya había olvidado por completo todo ese asunto que había ocurrido con Jacob. Aunque pase una mañana increíble con Edward, aun me dolía la idea de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, pero aun así mi sonrisa no se desvaneció.

-¿Y….?

-Y ya podemos ser…-dijo mirándome fijamente.

No deje que terminara su frase, pues lo tome del rostro y acerque sus labios a los míos. Me acerque mucho mas a él, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, de pronto sus manos entraron debajo de mi blusa, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba al instante. Nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxigeno.

-Edward… ¿te parece, si estrenamos una de las recamaras de arriba?- pregunte agitada, mientras me mordía el labio inferior seductoramente.

Sonrió extremadamente sensual

-Claro que me encantaría. Pero antes, necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante- dijo pegando mi cuerpo mucho mas al suyo, haciendo que nos miráramos a los ojos – Prometo amarte para siempre Bella- su respiración aun no se calmaba- y ahora que ya eres libre, me preguntaba… ¿me arias el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia?

Una lagrima acaricio mi mejilla al escucharlo decir eso.

-Claro que si- conteste en voz apenas audible. Una sonrisa de completa felicidad apareció en mi rostro.

De pronto sus labios se estamparon contra los míos de una forma feroz. ¡Dios! Nunca nos habíamos besado de esta manera, nuestras lenguas jugaban frenéticas haciéndonos sentir mucho calor en nuestros cuerpos.

-Vamos arriba- dijo entrecortadamente, mientras nos levantábamos del sofá.

Subimos a tropezones las escaleras sacándonos unas risitas tontas durante el trayecto mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, hasta que por fin llegamos a la primer puerta que encontramos. No tardamos en llegar hasta la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación. Cuando caímos sobre ella, Edward se acomodo sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello con aquella ternura, amor y pasión que solo él podía darme.

Torpemente comencé a desabotonar su camisa para contemplar su hermoso torso. Gemí cuando su boca dio un ligero mordisco a mi cuello, y comenzó a deshacerse de mis jeans. Finalmente Edward me ayudo con su camisa arrancándola de su cuerpo. Su maravilloso torso esculpido en mármol quedo expuesto ante mí, y yo fascinada no pude hacer otra cosa más que llevar mis manos a su bien formado abdomen. Edward se puso de rodillas, llevándome consigo, haciendo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

Posiciono sus manos en mis muslos, subiendo por mi trasero, hasta llegar a mi blusa, que no tardo en desaparecer. Mis bragas ya no podían estar más húmedas… apenas comenzábamos con los preliminares y yo ya lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Cada roce que hacía contra mi piel, mientras quitaba todas las prendas que quedaban en mi cuerpo, era toda una tortura, todo lo hacía tan lento y dulcemente agonizante. Comencé a retroceder atrayendo sus labios conmigo. Estando de nuevo debajo de el, comencé a bajar mis manos desde su cuello hasta su pantalón deshaciéndome de él en cuestión de segundos…

Flexiono mis rodillas dejándome con las piernas abiertas. Se posiciono entre ellas y me beso con pasión. Mis piernas se cerraron entorno a su cintura. Al igual que antes cuando me empezó a hacer falta el oxigeno, el desplazo su boca, esta vez hacia la zona de mis pechos completamente desnudos.

Sus manos y labios comenzaron a acariciar mis pechos con total devoción, arrancando de mi boca, suspiros de placer. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más altos pero no me importaba, estábamos en medio del bosque… ¿Quién podría escucharme? Mis manos se aferraron a su despeinado cabello, mi espalda estaba totalmente arqueada y mi centro palpitaba por un poco de atención.

-Oh…E-ed-dward- gemía presa del placer.

Sus labios comenzaron a subir por mi torso, hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios que lo esperaban ansiosos.

-Te amo tanto- susurro contra mis labios.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Yo te amo mucho mas Edward- dije besándolo tiernamente- me haces tan feliz.

Tomo mis labios ferozmente. Mis manos comenzaron a descender por su espalda, hasta llegar a la goma de sus bóxers negros y con un tirón suave su gloriosa erección quedo libre. No pude evitar llevar mis manos hasta esa parte de su increíble anatomía. Era tan… hermosa, majestuosa, maravillosa, tan perfecta como el resto de su tentador cuerpo.

Edward comenzó a gemir y jadear de placer. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro dejando leves mordidas en el. Teniendo al glorioso "Eddy" a mi total disposición comencé un suave vaivén hacia arriba y abajo apretando lo suficiente para hacer que Edward gimiera y de vez en cuando de sus labios soltaran leves gruñidos provocando que mi excitación creciera. De pronto su mano tomo la mía y se acerco mucho más a mí, posicionándose entre mis piernas. Cerré mis ojos anhelando aquella sensación que me hacía sentir completa.

Aquella parte de su anatomía que tanto admiraba y deseaba entro en mí de una forma feroz. Los dos gemimos cuando el entro en mí, no tardo para que comenzara un suave vaivén que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse más rápido y veloz.

Nuestros cuerpos chocaban rítmicamente haciéndonos sentir un calor que nos inundaba a los dos. Unas embestidas mas hicieron que mi mente se nublara y los dedos de mis manos tomaran con más fuerza su cabello, haciéndome sentir otro maravilloso e indescriptible orgasmo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Edward llegara al mismo estado que yo.

-Te amo tanto- susurro aun dentro de mí, besando tiernamente mis labios.

Se acomodo a un lado de mi, atrayéndome consigo, haciendo que yo me acomodara a un costado de el.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, escuchando a nuestros corazones latir frenéticamente. Mis ojos se sentían pesados, así que me aferre mucho más a su cuerpo y me acomode para dormir.

* * *

**Hay estos chicos super calenturientos.. (o la calenturienta soy yo) xP jajaja okno .-. bueno tal vez si jaja. Bueno al fin son novios... ¿y ahora?**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Saludos :D**


	22. Olvidémonos del mundo por un segundo

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

Los rayos de sol pegando directamente en la cara me despertaron. Comencé a abrir los ojos y encontré al ser más hermoso del mundo a un lado de mí, aun durmiendo. Me acomode cuidadosa de no despertarlo, recargando mi codo en la almohada, admirando su escultural cuerpo, pues solo cubría hasta sus caderas la delgada sabana azul celeste, dejando ver los músculos de su pecho. Mordí mi labio inferior, sintiendo de nuevo necesidad de él.

Estuve varios minutos viéndolo dormir, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

-Buenos días dormilón- dije sonriendo.

-Buenos días princesa- respondió Edward mostrándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Lentamente me acerque hasta sus labios y los roce sin besarlo.

-¿Hay agua caliente en este lugar? Necesito un baño.- pregunte seductoramente, tentándolo para que me hiciera suya de nuevo.

Mi plan funciono, pues enseguida me tomo por la cintura y se posiciono sobre mí.

-Claro que hay agua caliente aquí. Pero antes de que te bañes, tengo ganas de hacer algo- Dijo tan… seductor. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo teniendo como consecuencia otro delicioso orgasmo.

.

.

-Te amo tanto- dijo jadeante escuchando a nuestros corazones latir frenéticos.

-Ahora si tengo que ducharme- dije rosando sus labios con los míos. Enseguida me levante enredando en mi cuerpo la delicada sabana, dejando a Edward cubierto solo con la colcha. Fui directamente hacia el baño, al entrar me encontré con una linda bañera blanca, temple el agua, me metí en ella y me relaje durante varios minutos.

Salí de ahí después de aproximadamente media hora, seque mi cabello y tome una toalla enredándola en mi cuerpo. Salí del baño encontrando la cama acomodada y a Edward ya vestido y al parecer bañado mirando su teléfono. En cuanto me vio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

La toalla que traía solo cubría lo necesario, dejando ver mis piernas y un poco de mis pechos.

-Edward, ¿tendrás ropa para mí?- dije sonrojándome un poco.

Como nunca estuvo en mis planes venir hasta su cabaña jamás pensé en traer una muda de ropa.

-Claro, en una de las habitaciones debe haber ropa- decía aun con sus ojos mirándome detenidamente.

Salió hacia el corredor. Yo mientras lo esperaba me acomode al filo de la cama. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando reapareció Edward trayendo un montoncito de ropa en sus manos.

-Aquí esta- decía aun comiéndome con los ojos.

-Edward… deja de mirarme de esa manera- dije apenada mientras me levantaba y tomaba la ropa de sus manos.

-No puedo evitarlo, te vez tan deseable con esa diminuta toalla- susurro atrayéndome a su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

No pude sostenerle la mirada así que baje mis ojos hacia la ropa que me había entregado.

-¿Y de quien es la ropa?- pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Es de una prima mía, se llama Jane. Cada otoño viene a quedarse aquí unos días para tomar fotografías del paisaje. No creo que se moleste si tomo algunas de sus cosas.

-ah- fue lo único que respondí. Le di un beso fugaz en los labios y me deshice de sus brazos corriendo hacia el baño.

Me puse la ropa que me había dado Edward sorprendiéndome que me quedara muy bien. Eran unos jeans y una blusa a cuadros con mangas hasta los codos. Me retoque un poco con algunos maquillajes que llevaba en mi mochila y Salí, encontrando vacía la habitación.

"Tal vez Edward esta abajo"- pensé

Fui hasta la planta baja y si, estaba en lo correcto Edward estaba en unos de los sofás de la sala hablando por teléfono. No lo quise interrumpir así que me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dije mientras veía a Edward recargado en el lumbral de la puerta observándome.

-Hola- contesto acercándose a mí

Me tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro a mi cuello.

-¿Qué cocinas?–pregunto en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

-Unos hot cakes

-Mmmm- ronroneo juguetón

Se alejo de mí dejando un casto beso en mi mejilla. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y comencé a llevar la comida hasta la mesa. Teniendo todo listo me senté y comenzamos a desayunar.

* * *

**No les digo. Son muy calenturientos xP jejejeje .Capitulo cortito pero espero que les guste. :) Que lindo que se comporten como... si estuvieran casados :3 espero que su felicidad dure mucho tiempo :S**

**Gracias gracias por agregarme a sus "favoritos"****y por sus comentarios: **

**monidelopez25, miadharu28, Andre22-twi, GilbbertaGrell entre muchas otras personitas.**

**¡Gracias!**


	23. Propuestas y celos

_**Estoy totalmente segura de 3 cosas.**_

_**La primera, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Madame Meyer.**_

_**La segunda; las personitas que leerán este cap. dejaran un review y**_

_**La tercera; Esta historia si es total y completamente mía.**_

* * *

-Todo esto es tan… perfecto- susurro con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte curiosa.

-Que me encanta toda esta "rutina" y me gustaría que ocurriera todos los días.

-No entiendo…- dije aun confusa con lo que trataba de decirme.

-Me refiero a que, me encantaría despertar contigo todas las mañanas, que desayunáramos juntos, que compartiéramos la misma casa…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo último. ¿Quería que viviéramos juntos? Apenas teníamos un día de novios. Lo amo demasiado, pero pienso que es muy pronto.

-¿Te refieres a vi-vivir jun-tos?- tartamudeé debido a la sorpresa.

-¿No te agrada la idea?- pregunto triste

-Claro que si me encantaría amor, pero, ni siquiera te he presentado a mis padres, yo… creo que es demasiado pronto.

Estuvo en silencio unos minutos.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero me gustaría que algún día, no muy lejano ocurriera- menciono sonriendo, pero con tristeza en sus ojos angelicales.

-Claro mi amor, no dudes que eso me aria muy feliz- dije acariciando su mejilla- despertar contigo cada mañana, hacer el desayuno, esperarte para cenar… pero esperemos un poco más, ¿sí?

-Cuando tú digas princesa- sonrió extremadamente sensual.

Suspire.

-Y… ¿Quién te llamo hace un rato?- pregunte para cambiar el tema.

-Era Tanya…

Casi me ahogo con el trago del café que estaba tomando. ¡¿Tanya tenía su número?!

-¿Ah sí?- pregunte lo más tranquila que pude tratando de esconder los celos. -¿Y qué quería?

Me miro fijamente y con su mano tomo mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-No estoy celosa, simplemente no nos caemos muy bien. Es todo.

Sonrió.

-Bueno solo llamo para preguntarme en donde estaba. Ayer por la tarde deje plantadas a muchas alumnas.

¿Preguntarse en donde estaba MI novio? ¿A ella que le interesaba? Edward podía estar donde quisiera, no tenia por que dar explicaciones.

-Mmm- Conteste lo más tranquila que pude. Sentía que me hervía la cabeza de los celos.

Una risa cristalina salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa Cullen?

-Tus celos- contesto aun riendo.

-Ya te explique que no son celos… pero bueno, jamás me has contado por que Tanya es tu secretaria.

-Bueno, cuando me mude a mi departamento, me dije que tenía que encontrar un trabajo para mantenerme. Quería ser independiente, tenía que ser responsable.

Siempre me gusto tocar piano, así que pensé que podía dar clases de eso. No ganaría bastante pero al menos ayudaría ese dinero en lo que encontraba otro empleo. Comencé las clases, pero no tenía tiempo de organizar las citas y los horarios, así que comencé a buscar a alguien que me ayudara con eso y comencé a repartir algunos volantes en los pequeños comercios. Varias personas estuvieron interesadas, pero Tanya…- hizo una pausa- me sorprendió desde el primer día.

Yo lo escuchaba atenta mientras desayunaba, pero al escucharlo decir eso, levante la mirada. ¡¿Qué lo había sorprendido?! ¿Eso quería decir que le gusto?

-Así que te sorprendió ¿he?- dije mientras tomaba una porción de mi hot cake con rabia. Sentía que en cualquier momento me levantaría y tomaría el auto de Edward para buscar a esa tipeja y matarla con mis propias manos.

Me miro y soltó otra risita.

-Me refiero a que me sorprendió la forma en que resolvió mi día. Ordeno las clases por hora, día y se encargo de pedirle sus números telefónicos a mis alumnas…

-ah- dije sin darle importancia aun que por dentro los celos hacían añicos cada uno de mis órganos.

-Así que es una buena secretaria ¿he?-dije indiferente- Y ¿Qué quiere como pago? ¿Acostarse contigo?

-Tal vez…

-¡Edward!- proteste.

Soltó una carcajada. Era un sonido hermoso.

-Tranquila princesa- dijo aun riendo- Sabes que es broma. Yo jamás me dejaría envolver por otros brazos que no fueran los tuyos- susurro seductoramente mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

-¿Y te gusto?- dije alejándome de él impidiendo que me besara.

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-No te negare que es muy linda, pero solo la veo como una buena amiga.

-Sí, claro- dije sarcástica.

-Lo juro. Amor, ya no quiero que estés molesta, ¿podemos dejar este asunto en paz? Disfrutemos de estos días que nos quedan juntos, ¿sí?- ronroneo la última palabra acercando de nuevo nuestros rostros.

Esta vez no me opuse a que me besara. Cada vez que rozaba mis labios me olvidaba del mundo.

* * *

**Al fin se supo la razón por la que es su "secretaria" Pero sigo preocupada por lo que pudiera estar tramando Jacob :/**

**Gracias gracias por agregarme a sus "favoritos"****y por sus comentarios:**

**monidelopez25, miadharu28, Andre22-twi, GilbbertaGrell entre muchas otras personitas.**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
